New Developments
by PastelStar
Summary: After harsh training in Kagome's own era, she comes back and gets betrayed by Inuyasha. Upset, she runs off alone and experiences some painful changes that will change the course of her life. Most likely SessKag pairing. Don't like, don't read. Revising.
1. Revised: Midoriko

( Revised A/N: i'm revising some of my chappies! and so sorry i didn't update!)

(Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Inuyasha**. Wish I did though… On with the story!)

* * *

New Developments

Chapter 1: Midoriko

Kagome climbed out of the well into the fresh, untainted summer air of the Sengoku Jidai. It's been awhile since she last saw her beloved friends. Just 3 weeks ago Kagome threatened Inuyasha that she would seal the well and never come back if he went back to get her. For those weeks she had been in training. She trained mostly her miko powers to the point that rivaled that of her sensei, Midoriko.

Not only did Kagome spend everyday in deep meditation and she practicing her bow and arrows constantly, she also learned how to fight with a sword, a little hand to hand combat and learned a few useful spells. During the weeks of harsh training she learned how to purify her weapons other than her arrows. Even during Kagome's sleep she would train. Midoriko, who contacted her a few weeks ago, would help greatly with her spiritual powers.

* * *

_Flashback_

After a long expedition for the search of the jewel shards and a small battle with one of Naraku's detachments, the group was dead tired and headed to bed. They were in Kaede's hut with a roaring fire still burning brightly and the lit firewood crackling quietly. Just moments ago they finished their dinner and now they were extremely exhausted. Knowing that they would sleep safely instead of the danger lurking forests, they readied themselves for a good night's sleep.

Shippo as usual, snuggled up to Kagome in her sleeping bag. She gladly took her adopted kit in her arms slowly running her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner as she watched him immediately go into an untroubled sleep. Kagome took a glance at the odd group of friends that she now considered family and her eyes rested on the figure sitting near the door.

He sat there with his legs crossed and the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder. He had his back towards the group as he looked through the door and into the forest. His adorable white doggie ears would swerve around from time to time trying to pick up any unusual sounds. She longed to touch his ears. They had to softest fur that she had every felt! It could almost compete with silk! His silvery white tresses were cascaded down his back.

She knew she fell hopelessly in love with this hanyou. Kagome had, just the day before, told Inuyasha what he meant to her hoping her feelings would be returned or that she would be turned down before it was too unbearable if he broke her heart.

What he said made her feel so happy. He had told her that she meant the world to him. (A/N: private conversation that took awhile... a long while... but thats what he meant and said:D) That he would always protect her. That she wasn't just a mere jewel detector but his first true friend and maybe more. And finally that he hoped that she would stay... stay with him after this whole mess and Naraku was done and over with.

That conversation had put tears into her eyes. Tears of joy. She had always hoped that somehow, somehow he would love her back for who she really was. And now that her feelings were returned, she knew she could stay here with him. Here in his time and live the rest of her life with him. She now knew that he wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her.

That one memory left a smile tugging on her face as she herself dozed off to sleep and the land of dreams.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to the unfamiliar landscape. She was in a beautiful field which had low, untamed grass that had a few wild flowers growing here and there, and in front of her there lie a magnificent clear blue lake. Behind her was a dense green forest. Her surroundings had a familiar and pure sense to it although Kagome was pretty sure that she had never been here before. 

"Wow this place is beautiful," Kagome said, breath-taken by the scenery. Unaware there was a powerful presence loaming near by.

"Indeed it is child," Kagome stiffened and whipped around trying to find the trusty bow she usually had near her to find the source of the voice of a young woman shaded in the shadows. She immediately started to panic when she realised that she didn't have her bow with her. Kagome eyed the figure, careful not to lower her guard and started to slowly back away from the probably hostile figure.

Kagome immediatly tensed when the figure raised their hand. But relaxed slightly at the gesture that she meant no harm but not fully trusting her.

"Relax child. I do not intend on harming you." The figure stepped fully out of the shadows and into the light revealing a young woman in her 20's. "My name is Midoriko."

Kagome let out a small gasp that the legendary miko, Midoriko was here in person... er... spirit... or whatever and talking to her!

"My- my name is Kagome." she said while she tried to regain her posture.

Midoriko was wearing the same alter that Kagome and her friends saw her in at the cave beside the now demolished demons slayer's village. She had long straight black hair that reached just past her waist. She had plain white and red miko garments which had a few sakura petals scattered as a design. Over her miko garments was her ancient old armour. Strapped around her waist was an old sheathed katana.

"Did you bring me here Midoriko?" asked Kagome.

"Yes child I did," Midoriko answered.

"Is there something important that you wanted to tell me?" asked the now confused Kagome.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that you are the rightful protector of the Shikon Jewel. You will need to train your Miko powers even further as there will be a great battle that will break out not long later. When you reached your 17th birthday you will experience many changes that may alter how you will want your future to turn out (A/N: Kagome has been travelling with Inuyasha for almost 2 years in this story). For that and many other reasons you will need the training."

"Midoriko, what do you mean by changes? How do you know that I will change? And who's the battle with?" Kagome was as puzzled as ever. Confusion was clearly written across her delicate face.

"You will find out what changes in time child. As for how I know, I knew ever since the Shikon no Tama was embedded in your hip. I could sense it then that you were special and you weren't what you seemed to be. The battle will be the final battle between your group and Naraku's for the Shikon no Tama."

"Ok… But how am I going to train my miko powers if that baka of a hanyou never lets me rest?" she whispered to no one in particular. Images of Inuyasha going ballistic were flashing through her mind and that wasn't one of the things on her to do list. Kagome shuddered at that thought. Nope definately not a to do thing.

"You'll find a way child. One more thing before I leave, I'll be able to talk to you telepathically and guide you from there as long as you have a piece of the Shikon no Tama with you and we will meet yet again in a dream like this one to train. Until then, good bye miko from the future and guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Midoriko said before fading away.

* * *

Kagome woke up that morning as the warm rays of thesun shone on her face through Kaede's hut. 'That was sure a strange dream. Was I really visited by Midoriko?' 'Yes child that was no ordinary dream.' A voice said in Kagome's head. Kagome gave a small jump at the unexpected voice but soon enough she recognized the voice. 'Midoriko! So it wasn't a dream! Well not an ordinary dream.' 'Yes now you have to find a way to start training immediately.' 'Hai.' 

_End of Flashback_

* * *

(A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please review. More chapters on the way cuz exams are over for me and winter break is here! Once school starts I'll try to write as many chapters as I can!)

* * *

(Revised A/N: sorry i haven't updated in like a long time and there isn't really an excuse. I just can't really figure out how i want the weapons to turn out so i just thought i might as well do some work and edit some of my chapters to maybe make it a bit longer and more detailed but i don't think i'm succeeding. also i'm more hooked onto reading than writing my own stories. :P ooo i did archery in gym class! and all i can really say was it was frickin fun! but i suck like shit... ;.; i haven't really got abulls eye... the closest thing icall a bulls eyes out of the whole unit was somewhere on the edge of the bulls eye... i was hoping on closer to the middle...hehe i plan on fixing that when i try and join archery next year! my friends basically showed my up with their better bows and got so many bulls eyes T.T they got aluminum arrows... and we got wood -.-; both would kill me if i was at the receiving end. literally. my friend who has worst aim than me wanted to put an apple on my head and shoot it! -.-; she seriously wants to plan my demise! well me gots to eat. JA!) 


	2. Revised: Betrayal

(Revised A/N: is it just me of are some of the words in my text seem to stick together? I swear I didn't do that! it's not like spellcheck would allow it but i'm not gonna take it down to redo that again... mayb in the future... Well i'm gonna add more to this chapter! Is this any longer? Enjoy!)

* * *

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha)**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

* * *

Kagome climbed out and sat on the rim with her new clothing. She wore a black miko outfit that she charmed for more protection. It was light yet can give her as much protection as armour can. On her waist there she strapped her katana that had a black sheath. On her back was now a new black backpack that held mostly clothing which she also charmed to be as tough as armour. She also had her shortbow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. Her hair was braided elegantly and draped over her sholder on the front to keep her long tresses out of her way. Her warm, chocolaty brown eyes held wisdom mixed with a certain soft kindness to them that would normally be lacking in a powerful priestess. Around her neck she had slightly over a quarter of the Shikon no Tama that shone brightly with its pureness. 

She sat there staring at the cloudless sky and at the full moon. The night sky seems so pure, untouched by the pollution that is found in the air so frequently in her era. She missed how the stars seem to shine out and scream 'look at me'. Because of the light pollution in her home era, the stars never shone so brightly or seem so plentiful. It was the night before her 17th birthday. Before she left her home for the warring state era, her mother told Kagome to visit the very next day.

'As of tomorrow, it would have been two years since I've started this crazy adventure. Exactly two years since I've met Inuyasha.Who would have thought that I could have survived for so long with demons chasing us left and right? Met so many people who suffered because of the Shikon no Tama? And... witnessed so many deaths that I start to wonder why faith put me here in the first place?' _sigh_ 'Well enough of self pitying! I've got to find Inuyasha and tell him that I have to stay home for another day.'

After a few more minutes of sitting on the edge of the well she felt a tinge of uncertainty. Something or someone was there nearby. Someone that shouldn't be on the strange aura she pin pointed that the strange aura was coming from a little bit west of the forest of Inuyasha.

The strange omnious aura was then greeted by another aura. From the conflicting emotions she could sense, it seems like they were confronting eachother.

'Hmm… I wonder what that could be.' Closing her eyes, Kagome tried concentrating on the aura again.'Maybe you should check it out.' suggested Midoriko. After deciding to check things out, she quickly hid her aura and scent so that whatever it was didn't sense her and started in the direction of her destination. As the miko walked closer and closer she felt the aura grow stronger and the emotions clearer.

'I'm close but this aura is very strange. It holds a certain resemblance to my own but it seems impure with traces of anger and sadness, love and hate.' Finally something clicked. 'No… it can't be… Kikyo.' With that thought Kagome gracefully and quietly sped up leaping from tree to tree. 'Please… I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing… I don't know what I'm going to do if I see Inuyasha with you again.' she jumped down from the tree and ran towards the clearing. 'He wouldn't though. Would he? He said that he wanted me to stay with him! He said that he would protect me... No... of course he meant it! He's... he's just probably explaining that to her right now. And after this, we'll be able to live happily together.And he won't see Kikyo again.'

Quietly Kagome skidded to a hault and hid behind a bush. Finally gathering the small amount of courage she had mustered up, Kagome peeked through the shrub. The sight sent a sharp dagger through her heart.

Right ahead in the clearing you can clearly see a hanyou with silver white hair in a red haori embracing a resurrected priestess. 'No... Inuyasha…' With that thought, Kagome's heart was cleaved in two with said dagger. 'How could you?'Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to overcome the sting she felt from the new tears.But before she wanted to jump into conclusions she decided to stay hoping that it was nothing more than a friendly embrace. That this was the last time hug. That afterwards Inuyasha would explain that he chose Kagome. That they would never see each other again. But deep down she knew it was more.

* * *

_----In the Clearing----_

"Inuyasha?" said the dead miko Kikyo. Her weak voice was muffled and barely audible by the red haori the hanyou was wearing.

"Yes my love?" answered the hanyou. At that moment pain could be seen seeping into Kagome's eyes but she kept listening. Kagome was at the verge of tears by merely three words that tore at her heart into millions of pieces. Kagome's hands clutched her chest hoping that the pain would go away.

"What do you think about my reincarnation, Kagome?" Kikyo's voice held sadness, afraid that she lost her hanyou's heart.

"She's merely a jewel detector. She means nothing to me. You are the one and only in my heart Kikyo. Kagome is just a weak human, she is nothing compared to you my love. That pathetic human is just another burden. Since she is back in her own era, what would you say if you joined our group?" With that said Kagome's eyes widened in horror, despair, shock and pain but she kept in the bush.

"Yes, Inuyasha I'll join the group if it means that I'll be closer to my love," said Kikyo and kissed Inuyasha but that kiss started to turn more passionate and more demanding. At that moment Kagome couldn't hold in the tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes and her weak holdon her sent slipped away. Tears freely flowing down her face she began to sob.

"No... no... no... this can't be true... NO!" Kagome repeated softly. She was curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth hoping against hope that the pain she felt right now would fade and go away.

Just at that moment Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. 'Kagome...' His mind went blank; a lost of words. Just as he spun around to search for Kagome, she stood up sobbing and started to yell,

"HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME TO STAY WITH YOU! DID THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING? WERE YOU THINKING OF KIKYO WHEN YOU SAID THAT TO ME? I'M NOT KIKYO! AND I WILL NEVER BE KIKYO! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PROTECT ME! YOU SAID I WAS THE WORLD TO YOU!I LOVED YOU!" tears were streaming down her face and the pain grew as she said each sentence.

"How could I have been so foolish?" Kagome ran past the couple trying to dry her tears furiously to only have them replaced. She ran out of the clearing and into the dark woods not really paying any attention to where she was going.

"That bitch can't go anywhere," after he said that he resumed kissing Kikyo in the clearing without a second thought and ignoring that little voice in his head that screamed at him to follow and apologize.

* * *

(A/N: Please review! I want to know your opinions)

* * *

(Revised A/N: Maybe I'll just redo all the chapters until I can figure out how i want the 22nd chapter to be. I got part of it written down but i don't know. its a bit short and i'm not sure just what to do. _sigh_ awww shit exams are coming up again... gotta do work. though i don't think i will do any thing maybe last minute study. :D I'm gonna so get a bad mark for it... _sigh_ gonna go. Bye peeps!) 


	3. Revised: Transformation

(Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Inuyasha**)

Chapter 3: Transformation

* * *

----_Where Kagome's at----_

'HOW COULD THAT BASTARD DO THIS TO ME? I LOVED HIM!' that was all the sobbing woman could think as she ran further into the forest. The branches of small bushes she ran through would tear at her clothes and skin, leaving red welts but Kagome didn't care. All that was on her mind was to run away from her problems, runaway from the betrayal, run away from Inuyasha,run until she collapsed.

Kagome ran as much as she could until she collapsed in exhaustion and started to sob harder. She ran a good distance away before she gave into exhaustion deep in the forest. Not caring of the dangers that lurk deep within the forest she beat the ground with her fists asking the same question over and over again. "Why? Why Inuyasha? Why? Why the hell did you do that to me?"

Midoriko, sensing the distress of the miko, erected a smallbarrier to protect Kagome in her weak state. Although the barrier was weak, it was strong enough to ward off unwanted demons.

Sobbing the miko was unaware of the slightly painful changes that were happening to her body. In one quick moment, the miko held her head to herself as pain over whelmed her. After a few minutes, Kagome then fainted due to her exhaustion and the added amount of pain as her watch struck midnight.

----_In the Morning----_

Groaning as Kagome got up, she felt peculiar. She tried to recall what happened the night before, and only succeeded into bringing tears in her eyes. Then she brought up her hand to wipe away the tears careful to avoid her claws. 'WAIT! CLAWS? WHAT!'

Kagome cleared her eyes and brought her hand into her view. Examining her finger nails she realizedthey had hardened and grown into long, sharp claws. Her eyes widened in disbelief she quickly brought her hand to her ears to see whether they were at the top of her head similar to a certainhanyou. She let out a sigh of relief when she found none, but then wondered if her ears were pointed similar to the full blooded youkai.

Slowly and steadily, Kagome raised her hand to her ears, dreading the answer. She gasped in surprise when her hands roamed around the side ofher head to her ears. Her ears were indeed pointed. "No this can't be happening to me..."

Kagome sat there in denial for a few moments, before she tried to stand up. Her knees and legs were shaky and felt like jello causing her to stumble and clutch onto a tree for support. Then she felt it... something silky soft brushed one of her legs.

"It's not what I think it is... it's not what I think it is..." Kagome chanted. Kagome's head felt light and dizzy while her stomach felt a bit queasy. Once she felt stable enough, Kagome glanced down at the long fluffy appendix.

"I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. Yes, this is all a dream. And when I wake up, I'll be in Kaede's hut making food for everyone." Kagome took a few more breaths to try and settle down her shaking body.

"Oh who am I kidding? This feels to real to be a dream. Okay deep breaths Kags, you'll make it," Kagome mumbled to herself.

'I wonder if I would be able to sniff out a lake or stream so I would be able to see the rest of myself.' She took a sniff to find out the outcome. To her surprise she could smell water. Come to think of it, she could also smell the different scents that were common to the forest.

Kagomestumbled with her bag and weapons to where her nose led her careful to use some of the trees as support when she thought the whole world was spinning. Not long after she could hear the rush of water.Kagome hurried her pace, tripping over many of the roots that jutted out in her pathand found that she stood right next to a beautiful waterfall. Kagome hesitated to look into the water afraid of what would stare back at her. Finally making up her mind, she stumbled and collapsed next to the clear water.Kagome peered into the water to look at her reflection.

She gasped when she saw her reflection. Her normally chocolaty brown eyes were now a mixture of piercing blue and a warm green. Her hair seemed to be longer plus silkier and reached her waist. Her black hair now held ablue sheen when the light hit it at an angle.

The fluffy appendix was attached to her tailbone. it was beautiful long tail which was the same black and blue hues as her hair. Kagome also grew a couple of inches as well. Her muscles were well toned due to her training and transformation but she didn't look bulky, instead she held a strong elegant look. Her cheek bones were a bit higher and showed even more than before. On her face there shown three baby blue strips on each cheek and one strip on each arm. On her forehead, was another marking, it was a crescent moon cradling a five pointedstar. Her once dullcanine teeth had grown into sharp, pearly white fangs. In her opinion she looked amazing. She had transformed into a beautiful black inu-youkai.

'Midoriko? Are you there?'

'Yes child what is it that you need.'

'When we first met in my dream, did you mean these changes?'

'Yes indeed.'

'Can you explain to me how did I change?'

'I don't believe I am suited to explain this. Go back through the well in the forest of Inuyasha intothe futureand ask your mother.'

'Inuyasha... I can't believe he would ask that dead bitch to replace me… I should have known that he would never love me like he loved Kikyo. After all I'm just a copy… But it just hurts so much…' A tear slid down herivory cheek before furiously whiping it away. Kagome stood up and headed for the well, hiding her scent and aura on the way.

----_Early Morning in Kaede's Hut_----

_SLAP!_ "HENTAI!" The young youkai taijiya yelled at the houshi which was now sprawled on the floor with a red handprint shown on his face.

"When will he ever learn?" said the adorable kitsune shaking his head disapprovingly.

Just then Inuyasha and the dead miko, Kikyo, entered into the hut. The kitsune immediatelytensed andstarted to growl, everyone in the hut stiffened giving the couple a cold stare.

'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?' was what ran through everyone's head in the hut other than Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Ignoring their cold stares, Inuyasha immediately said, "Kikyo is joining our group since that bitch isn't much help."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"You heard me or are you people deaf?" snapped Inuyasha.

"How can you do this to Kagome? You can't just replace her! You knew she loved you! How can you just run off to that thing that wants to kill you every time we see her! What would Kagome do when she returns seeing you with that clay bitch?" Sango yelled anger building up in her voice. Her her hands were fisted due to her anger.

"NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE CALLS KIKYO A BITCH!" a frustrated hanyou cried. "Where is that wenchanyways? That weak human is probably offcrying somewhere. We need to get the jewel shards from her and then she can just go on home to her own era. If not, I'll forcefully take it away."

Miroku soothed his anger and calmly responded to his comment,

"You mean Lady Kagome returned?"

"You mean that bitch hasn't come back yet? SHIT! She's nothing but trouble!"

"Why would Kagome return after you did this to her? If she dies I'm holding you responsible!" yelled Sango as she stormed out of the hut frustrated and angry.

"Feh" was what the hanyou replied.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'm really happy you people like my story! Keep reviewing! Happy Holidays People!)

* * *

(Revised A/N: I felt a bit bored so I thought I would fix this chapter a bit. I'm trying to write the 23rd chapter, honest, but I'm getting a bit bored of thinking about it. Maybe I'll write another story for the heck of it. If I'm far enough in that story maybe I'll post it. Then again maybe not...)


	4. Explanations

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything related**. On with the story)

Chapter 4: Explanations

----_Near the Well in the forest of Inuyasha_----

A black inu-youkai would be spotted running with inhuman speed. Skidding to a stop she started a low growl. Not long after a Shinidama Chuu flown through the forest. In one swift movement Kagome slay the soul snatcher with her deadly sharp claws and watched the soul in its possession take a leave. 'The dead clay bitch is nearby,' growling softly she quickly checked if she hid her aura and scent properly and headed for the well.

Taking one sniff she determined that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikyo were all in the village not too far away from the Bone Eaters Well. 'Damn! I must be quick if I don't want to be caught.'

In one swift movement she jumped into the well as she was being engulfed by a blue aura. When the aura disappeared she looked up to find a roof built over the well. Quickly she climbed out of the well and exited the old, wooden well house.

Kagome went to the back door that she often uses after coming home from the Sengoku Jidai. "Mom! I'm home and I want some answers now!"

Mrs. Higurashi rushed out of the kitchen to look upon her daughter's cries. She froze at the door when she saw Kagome to take in what she saw before her. "Aw you look so beautiful Kagome." She rushed over to hug her daughter.

"Uh… Mom, can you explain to me what happened? How can I be a youkai?" "Well honey… How should I put this… Let's go into the living room and then I'll explain." Kagome nodded and followed her mother into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry to tell you this but… but I'm not really your biological mother." "NANI?!?" "Honey let me explain."

_Flashback_

It was a dark, rainy night at the shrine. Sakura (A/N: I don't know Mrs. Higurashi's name so I'll just call her Sakura) was working in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner and washing the dishes when she sensed a powerful aura coming from the well house.

Hesitantly, she grabbed an umbrella and she went to investigate the source of the strange new aura. As she drew closer she could determine there were two auras. One of the auras was strong while the other one was weak but held intensity. But she determined the stronger aura was from a new born infant. 'How can a new born baby possess such a strong aura? I can tell that these auras are from pure beings. I wonder why they're here.'

Cautiously, Sakura opened the door leading to the mysterious well. When the door was fully opened Sakura quickly rushed to the injured being that was resting on the ground with her back to the old well. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Miko… please help… my baby" the injured woman said. Her words came out in pants as her breathing was laboured. Realizing the injured woman held a baby infant, Sakura quickly inspected her for injuries. Relief fell on her face as there were no injuries on the baby. "Sure. But what happened?"

"My mate… and I were attacked… I fell in the well… and came here… I'm the Lady of the Southern Lands… my mate is the lord… My name is Tsuki and my mate is Ryomi… my daughter Kagome… please protect her… I have cast a spell to make her appear human… until her 17th birthday…with my last ounce of strength… when she is of age… tell her to seek her father… She holds great power… protect her for…me…" with that last word Lady Tsuki turned into a pile of dust and was blown away by a mysterious wind.

"Lady Tsuki? Lady Tsuki... I promise to protect your child and treat her like my very own." Sakura started to have tears well up in her eyes. She looked down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Kagome slept quietly like an angel. At the sight of Kagome's face, all Sakura could think of was 'So pure'. She then headed back into the shrine to tell her father of the night's events.

_End of Flashback_

"Not long after I met Souta's dad and we married. He knew that you were my adopted child and he treated you like his own child. A few years later I had Souta." Kagome had tears in her piercing blue and green eyes thinking how selfless her adopted mother had been.

Kagome quickly reached forward and gave her adopted mother a loving hug. "Thank you mom. You've done so much for me. I don't know how I can repay you." "Don't worry honey. Just no more tears. Okay?" "Deal." Kagome immediately gave her mother a genuine, warm smile to prove it.

"I think I'll grab a jacket and go. I can't wait to see my father. Don't worry mom, I'll visit whenever I can." Her mother gave her a reassuring smile and headed back into the kitchen to finish off her work.

Kagome quickly went up the stairs into her room and grabbed her new jacket that was hanging casually on her chair. It was a long, black jacket that reached her knees and had a hood. There was a slit at the back from the bottom up to the waist. 'Perfect for my tail. Hmm… what else would I need?' Kagome surveyed her room and her eyes fell upon a new pair of running shoes. 'Perfect! I'm going to miss it here but I have to find my father.'

"Mom! I'm leaving! I'll visit when I can! Tell Souta and grandpa I say 'hi' for me! Bye, I'm leaving!" "Bye dear!" Kagome quickly put on her jacket with her hood on and left for the feudal era.

(A/N: To answer Lone-Puppy's question, I think I'll make it a Sess/Kag pairing! More chapters on the way! Bye!)


	5. Confrontation

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 5: Confrontation

----_In Sengoku Jidai----_

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. "Yes?" the hanyou replied sweetly. "There's a big piece of the jewel nearby." "Really! Which way?" "The aura's coming from the clearing near the well" Inuyasha took a sniff of the air to determine what they were searching for. "It's a demon. Let's get the others." Kikyo merely nodded and followed after the running hanyou.

"Miroku, Sango! Demon near the well" The young taijiya and houshi stood up and gathered their weapons. The young kitsune was having a discussion with Sango and Miroku but was interrupted by Inuyasha, Shippo then decided to tag along.

"Kirara!" The fire neko youkai immediately transformed and was ready for battle. The youkai taijiya, houshi and the young kitsune rode on Kirara while Kikyo was being carried by Inuyasha.

----_At the Well----_

After Kagome climbed out of the well she immediately cursed herself for her stupidity at not remembering to hide her scent and aura when another scent hit her nose. The group of jewel hunters were heading her way and fast. No doubt Kikyo sensed her and Inuyasha smelled her. She hid her aura and scent right away, but it was too late when the group appeared in the clearing with their weapons drawn.

"Shit!" The demoness mumbled. 'Well at least I have my hood to cover my identity.' When she looked up and saw Inuyasha her heart immediately tore into millions of pieces. 'They already replaced me' she thought sadly, tears were threatening to spill but she quickly covered up.

"Bitch! Hand over your jewel shards and you might live!" Inuyasha gave an arrogant smirk. "Not likely Inuyasha. I was told to guard these with my life by a good friend and I will not disappoint her like the way you have." "I don't give a shit about your friend wench. Just hand over the jewel and you may live."

'Well since I'm here I might as well get my pup. I can't leave Shippo with 'him'. Shippo might think I abandoned him and I can't have my pup think that.' "Not a chance bastard. I came here to get someone and then I'll leave but not before then."

"Miss, who may I ask that that you received that large shard from? And who is it that you came here to get?" the curious houshi calmly asked.

The demoness gave a sweet smile but wasn't seen due to the fact that her hood kept her face in the shadows. "I got the shard from my friend Lady Kagome. As for who I'm here to get, it is the kitsune." She gave a smirk when she saw the gapping faces of her friends.

"Kagome?!? Is she alive? Where is she? Is she well?" concern was laced through Sango's voice.

"Yes taijiya she is alive and well. As for where she is, that I cannot reveal, well at least not yet. Young kitsune come here so that I may take you to Lady Kagome." The unrecognizable monotone voice drifted into the wind, even Kagome couldn't recognize the voice she was using. 'Wow! I even surprise myself! I should have gone into acting. I can't let them know who I am though… well at least not yet. I just hope I'm as convincing as I think I am.'

The kitsune tensed and didn't know what to say. He looked up at Sango and Miroku, but they were as lost and confused as he was. Sure he would love to see Kagome again, but should he trust this black inu-youkai? What if this was a trap? Just then his thoughts were snapped back into reality when he heard the low growling that was emitting from the hanyou.

"Wench, I will not repeat myself, hand over the jewel shards or we'll just take them by force!" when he saw no reply he quickly dashed forward with the Tetsusaiga transformed and attacked her. To his surprise the demoness dodged gracefully and struck back kicking him in the back. The hanyou fell face first towards the dirt. Growling he stood up.

"You were just lucky bitch!" as he swung forward again with his sword only to be stopped by a barrier. "Well if so then, luck is on my side" she laughed. 'You always considered me as the weak one Inuyasha. And then you broke my heart.' Her laughter died and returned to a saddened thought.

"Demon your barrier can't stop me!" Kikyo yelled as she strung an arrow to her bow. "Care to wager miko?" her voice held amusement and confidence. Within a second Kikyo let the arrow go and everyone watched it soar through the air and draw closer and closer to the barrier. When it reached the barrier, to everyone's surprise, except the demoness's, the arrow did not shatter the barrier but the arrow stopped in midair and finally dropped to the ground harmlessly.

Taking this shocking event to her advantage, the demoness quickly swooped down and picked up the kitsune with her inhuman speed and made a run towards the forest.


	6. Travelling

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 6: Travelling

Kagome ran until she was a good mile or two apart from the group before she slowed her pace down. She looked down on the kitsune that fainted when she rushed over to him and picked him up. He instinctively snuggled closer to her body seeking warmth. Kagome smiled down at her adorable pup that she held in her arms.

Walking for another hour or so she realized it was getting dark. 'I wonder if I did the right thing.' 'Child as long as you follow your heart there is no right or wrong,' replied the soft voice of Midoriko. 'Thanks for your support Lady Midoriko.' A small smile appeared on her troubled face.

Looking down at herself and her pup she realized something. 'I'm really dirty from our traveling. I need a bath. Eww… my tail is filthy!' Looking around her environment, she spotted a hot spring. 'Perfect!' happy about her discovery she stripped herself of her dirty clothing and glanced at her tail. _Sigh_ 'I need to find somewhere to put my tail. It's getting really dirty.'

Gathering her belongings she stepped out of the trees and next to the spring. She placed her bag and weapons on the edge so that if she were attacked she would easily be able to reach it. She placed the kitsune next to her bag and slowly slid into the comfort of the warm water. 'This is so comfortable. I'll wake up Shippo so he can enjoy this with me.'

She waded to the edge of the hot spring where she put Shippo down. Nudging him slightly so that she wouldn't scare him, he slowly came to consciousness.

The smell of fear reached her delicate nose and Shippo started to back away. That action caused a great wave of sadness to flood her already broken heart. Realizing his fear directed at her, she started to reach out to comfort him.

"Shippo it's me Kagome," sadness was weaved throughout her voice. Immediately Shippo calmed down recognizing the familiar voice of his adopted mother. "Kagome? Is that really you?" The demoness before him nodded. Shippo then lunged to her neck giving her a hug with a death grip. A large warm smile appeared on her face.

"Calm down Shippo. If you keep this up I won't be able to breath." Shippo loosened his grip on her and looked at her face. "What happened to you? You smell nothing like a human anymore, you actually smell like a pure demon!"

Chuckling, Kagome told her pup about everything that her mother had told her while she washed their hair with the shampoo she brought from her era. After Kagome finished her story she found the young kitsune laughing really hard. Wondering what it was that he was laughing at, she asked him, "Shippo? Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing mom. _Giggles. _It's just the thought that you kicked Inuyasha's sorry ass," and with that statement they both started to laugh. "Shippo I also don't want Inuyasha, Kikyo and the others to know who I am at the moment. You understand my pup?" she stated when their laughter was under control once again.

"Yes mom." "Okay, we'll camp nearby since in need the water. I brought ramen with me so let's eat!"

----_At Kaede's Hut----_

Inside the hut sat a worried taijiya, a houshi and an old miko around a blazing fire. They told the old miko about that day's events and were now discussing about the strange mysterious demoness the met.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Shippo to go with her, houshi?" asked the worried taijiya. "Yes, if you didn't realize, the jewel around the young demoness's neck didn't have the glow of evil on the jewel, instead it held a rather pure glow. I think we could trust that demoness so I think you should calm down Lady Sango." Miroku answered back.

"Aye. Ye said that the jewel was not tainted with the power of evil did ye? That is very strange indeed, as when most demons that holds the shards of the Shikon Jewel they would corrupt the jewel shards in merely one touch. What ye witnessed was strange indeed." "Lady Kaede, would you happen to know who the demoness was?" Miroku said.

"Only few demons are able to hold the jewel without tainting it. Among the few are many of the great lords, such as Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands or demons that seek to right the wrong. Not many would though mind ye."

"I see. Lady Kaede, are you suggesting that it could have been demoness of the royal blood lines?" "It is merely a theory," Just then the Inuyasha walked in. "Who cares about that brat. All he is was trouble just like that wench. But what I do care about is the jewel shards that bitch has. That baka of a wench gave it to another demon instead of giving it to us!"

Hearing the hanyou before her talk badly about her best friend, Sango's patience snapped. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROVE KAGOME AWAY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE JEWEL SHARDS?!?" with that said Sango stormed out of the hut while tears were streaming down her face.

"Oi! You didn't have to scream!" Inuyasha now held his ringing ears. Miroku gave Inuyasha a cold glare and then left to comfort Sango.

"What I do?" Kaede looked up at Inuyasha and muttered, "Baka."

(A/N: Another chapter like I promised. Keep reviewing! Err... After a couple more chapters it might take me longer to update but not too long like maybe a couple of days apart... Oh well… I'm not really a fast typer so yea… until next time! Bye!)


	7. The Lord of the Western Lands

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 7: The Lord of the Western Lands

In a flower field not too far from Kagome was a little girl around eight years of age. She ran around and around in delight despite the fact that it was night. Every now and then she would reach down and pick a flower which she would consider pretty.

Off in the edge of the field where it met a forest, the powerful taiyoukai sat in a tree being watchful for his human ward. Below him was his retainer, Jaken. As he sat there watching the only human the taiyoukai had taken a liking to, a familiar yet unfamiliar scent struck his powerful nose. He could place the scent in his mind and decided to go off to investigate.

"Jaken watch Rin. I will return shortly," his retainer quickly bowed showing respect for the Western Lord. Jaken watched his master disappear into the darkness of the forest. Sesshoumaru followed his nose towards a hot spring that he discovered earlier that day.

----_At the Hot Spring_----

Although Kagome was asleep her ears, nose and miko senses were alert for anything out of the ordinary. All of a sudden she was jerked back into reality from her dreamless sleep.

'Something's not right. Someone's coming!' when realization hit her, she quickly woke up the sleeping form of the kitsune in her arms. "Shippo! Someone's coming I want you to hide in a tree and don't come out unless I tell you." The kitsune nodded half asleep and in one swift movement she hid his aura and scent.

Getting her jacket and weapons she awaited for the powerful being that she knew was headed her way. An all too familiar face appeared out of the clearing. Kagome tensed knowing that he wasn't there to play games.

'Wow… with the moonlight shining on him in that angle… he looks simply beautif- NO! HOW CAN I EVEN THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT?!? HE'S ONE OF MY ENEMIES!' Kagome mentally slapped herself.

Sesshoumaru could see emotions flash in the demoness's face but the last emotion he saw was a look like she was scowling at herself. 'Interesting,' a smirk graced his beautiful face. 'She looks nice with in the moonlight with the hot spring behind her. I wonder…' horrified with his own thoughts he quickly put his emotionless mask back on.

"You are trespassing in my western lands wench," Sesshoumaru simply stated in a monotone. He could she the demoness tense and he was pleased letting another rare smirk grace his lips.

'Shit. I've been running so much I didn't realize I was heading west.' "I'm sorry to be trespassing on your lands, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed her head to show respect. 'I wonder if he'll let me go…'

"Whether you are sorry or not, you will pay." After that statement, he rushed forward and attacked with his poisonous claws. The stunned Kagome barely dodged. "Hey!" Kagome pulled out her katana just in time to meet Toukijin which he unsheathed moments ago.

'This girl has some skills. Let's see how well she bares against I, Sesshoumaru.' This time Sesshoumaru lunged with his inhuman speed and caught Kagome by surprise as she got a light cut on her arm.

'Damn. If I keep this up my clothing will get shredded.' Kagome just dodged another attack and aimed one for his stomach. Sesshoumaru easily dodged and attacked back for a response. They kept up their attacks like that for a few more minutes.

The clash of metal was heard for quite awhile. Shippo, in the tree watched the fight unfold below him. He was shocked, to say at the least that Kagome held her ground but he could tell that she was tiring out. 'Too bad Inuyasha's not here. Kagome can't keep this up any longer.' He was about to jump down to help his adopted mother but was reminded not to come out of hiding unless he was told. Grumpy and mumbling, he settled himself and watched the fight unfold hoping that his mother would come out of this alive.

'Not bad. This wench has withstood me longer than I had anticipated, but she is no match for I, Sesshoumaru. She would do well to teach Rin and protect her.' A sudden glint from the demoness's sword caught his attention. He watched as the sword began to flare with the new aura. 'She is a mere lowly demon! How can she possess this power! And for a demon to purify anything is absurd. She interests me…' with more determination to defeat this demon, Sesshoumaru lunged forward for another fatal attack.

Kagome quickly purified her sword to even out the odds. The aura around her sword flared bright pink as all her purified objects had in common. But she still knew that she wouldn't last very long. She knew her katana will break under this pressure. She raised her sword in time to block another deadly attack.

_CRACK!_ 'NO! NOT NOW!' Kagome's sword began to crack. Another attack coming from the demon lord would surly break the sword in two. She stood there horror-stricken at the fact that he could kill this very minute.

Sesshoumaru stood there amused but his face remained emotionless. 'She looks so nice standing there.' As soon as that thought came it left. Scowling at his very own thoughts, Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin.

"Wench gather your belongings and follow me." He turned around and started to leave without a second glance. Coming out of shock, Kagome's anger started to build up. "Who do you think you are? Ordering me around like an object or a servant?"

Without turning around he responded. "You are on my lands wench so you belong to me whether you like it or not. You will gather your things and follow me. I, Sesshoumaru do not intend to repeat myself again."

Kagome sheathed her now cracked katana and gathered her belongings. "Shippo you can come out now." Just then a ball of fluff lunged for her with a death hug. "I was so worried! I thought he was going to kill you!"

Patting his head she muttered reassuring words to her kit. She walked to the area where she last put her things and pick it up and she walked down the path that she witnessed Sesshoumaru disappear into.

(A/N: Sorry that I updated a bit late. I thought I would update yesterday but it was a bit late. This will be a Sess/Kag story and that's final.)


	8. Meeting Rin

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 8: Meeting Rin

(A/N: It's dawn if you people need to know)

'Hmm… I wonder what is taking that wench so long to follow. If she's trying to escape she should know her attempts are futile against I, Sesshoumaru. If I must get her myself…' just as he was about to jump off the branch and head back to the hot spring a familiar scent caught his nose. 'I guess that bitch has more sense than I thought.' Lord Sesshoumaru settled down and made himself comfortable while waiting for the appearance of the demoness.

----_Where Kagome's at----_

'Why am I walking to my deathbed?' 'Awww… you know you like him.' Kagome's cheeks flared red because of Midoriko's comment. "Mama why are your cheeks red?" came the innocent voice of her kitsune pup. Kagome's check reddened even more out of embarrassment. "It's… it's nothing." 'Thanks a lot Midoriko…' Kagome thought sarcastically. 'No problem.' The voice laced with playfulness and laughter.

Kagome kept walking until her sight met a beautiful field of flowers and an innocent human girl running around in delight while she ran about, every now and then she would bend down and pick a flower and squeal in delight. The little girl having finally noticed Kagome ran up to the strange demon and immediately started to bombard her with questions.

"Hi! Who are you? Rin's name is Rin! Oh! He is so cute! Rin likes his fluffy tail! It's just like Lord Sesshoumaru's! Would you want to play with me?" The kitsune in Kagome's arms looked up at Kagome for permission. Nodding her head, Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran off with Rin to play a game of tag.

Meanwhile, Kagome searched the tree tops looking for the Western Lord. Finally her eyes rested on a figure dressed in armour with beautiful platinum, silver hair that would make Inuyasha's hair seem dull and white. His hair shone brightly with the newly arisen sun cascading down on him. He sat there perfectly balanced while his silky, long, straight hair blew in the breeze. Her eyes scanned his perfect face and stopped when she met his gaze. For what seemed like hours but in reality were just mere minutes she stared at his emotionless golden eyes that rivalled the ferocity of the sun's rays. At first glance she thought he looked like a deadly angel.

Bringing her out of her dazed state was a slight growl of annoyance. Realizing that she was staring at the youkai lord for quite awhile she quickly snapped her head away and let a slight blush appear on her creamy coloured cheeks. "Sorry…" she barely muttered. It was just loud enough to travel to the sensitive ears of the youkai lord.

Jaken finally woke up, and thankfully for Kagome he broke the tension between Sesshoumaru and her. "Demon bitch what business do you have here before milord?" as Jaken was approaching her he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face.

Kagome stifled a giggle that was threatening to become a hard laugh. The children had stopped what they were doing to witness the event before them. The children burst out in fits of laughter. Regaining her posture, she stepped up to the taiyoukai in the tree.

"Why have you brought me here? What is it that you intend?" "I do not have to answer questions from a wench like you." Kagome's anger was obviously starting to rise as her hands were balled into fists. "I am not a wench and I will not answer to that name! My name if you can't remember is KAGOME! Ka-go-me!" "Interesting, you have the same name as my brother's weak human wench."

At the thought of Inuyasha, waves of sadness was emitting from her but it slowly turned into anger. 'Could she be the same human wench?' just then Kagome confirmed his suspicions. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red for a brief second but turned back into its normal blue and green shades. "I AM NOT INUYASHA'S WENCH! I BELONG TO NO ONE!" her voice was levelled but her words held power and ferocity.

"Bitch where is that hanyou brother of mine?" "He's probably off screwing that dead incarnation of mine. But if you want to find him, we can just wait here since he would be following me because he probably would want the jewel shards that I possess." "Were you not human the last time we met?" his eyes narrowed dangerously promising her pain if she lied. "I thought I was human also… I recently found out otherwise from my adopted mother. That baka of a hanyou brother of yours still hasn't figured out who I am." Kagome let out a sad chuckle remembering their last encounter.

"What is it that you desire from me?" "I do not have to answer you, lowly demon, but I will on my own accord. I want you to teach Rin my human ward and protect her." "And what if I don't?" annoyance was clear in her voice. 'God… he makes it seem like I have nothing better to do! Can't he at least say please?'

"If you don't I'll simply dispose of you." Growling, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, but this is only for Rin's sake." She slumped down on the tree trunk and watched the children run around in pure delight. The taiyoukai saw the demoness doze into a dreamless sleep while he watched the children. 'She looks so peaceful and beautiful…'

(A/N: Well here's this chappie! I'm havin a bit of trouble with the 12th chappie so it might take a few days for me to update. I've also gotta edit the other chappies before postin. Er… my grammar still suks but yea… More chappies on the way… I hope…)


	9. So We Meet Again

(Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… although I wish I did…**)

Chapter 9: So We Meet Again

----_Inuyasha's Group----_

_Grrr…_ "That bitch hid her sent and I can't pick up that wench, Kagome's scent either. Kikyo, can you sense any jewel shards?" Sango and Miroku cringed in disgust at the sweet tone of voice Inuyasha used with the dead corpse. The dead miko beside the hanyou closed her eyes and started to spread her senses over the lands to detect the familiar aura of the Shikon no Tama. She pointed west. "That way Inuyasha, I sense a large shard in that direction."

"Alright, we're headed west. Sango, Miroku get your asses up and let's go! That bitch won't get the best of me!" The hanyou in the red haori picked up the dead miko bridal style and ran westward.

Sango and Miroku rode Kirara following the trail of Inuyasha. "Do you think he's still mad at that mysterious demon that came out of no where had kicked his ass easily?" "Maybe Lady Sango, judging by his behaviour. Let's just hope that we don't run into Inuyasha's half brother during the process." Sango nodded in agreement and focused on the trail they were following.

----_A Field in the Western Lands_----

_Grrr…_ A low growl erupted the taiyoukai's throat. 'So that bitch was right; my baka of a hanyou brother is following her trail. I'll take this opportunity to get what is rightfully mine, the Tetsusaiga.' "Jaken watch the children. I'll return shortly." The youkai lord jumped from his perch in the tree and landed gracefully on the ground without a sound. He quickly sped down the trail to meet his new intruders.

Around ten to fifteen minutes later, Kagome started to shift. 'Something is different.' Her eyes cracked open to survey the surroundings. 'I just know something is wrong, but what? Something is defiantly missing.' She looked around one more time and her eyes rested on the branch of the tree that she had recently seen the Western Lord perched in. 'Sesshoumaru. I wonder where he went.'

Instincts told her to sniff the air and she obliged. _Grrr…_ a low growl was emitting from Kagome's throat. 'Inuyasha… he's with that walking corpse… and Sesshoumaru's scent is heading that direction. He must be trying to retrieve the Tetsusaiga. Dammit. I won't catch up to him.' Kagome stood up and headed to her kit.

"Shippo, I'm going to do something. You can stay here and play with Rin. I'll come back as soon as possible." She watched her pup nod in confusion before heading in the same direction as the demon lord, praying that they haven't killed each other yet.

----_Inuyasha's Group----_

"Dammit! Why is everything against me!?!" "What's wrong now Inuyasha?" The group came to a halt after the hanyou leading them took a sniff of the air. "Brace yourselves; we're in a hell of a battle." The hanyou put Kikyo down, motioned her to one side and unsheathed Tetsusaiga and the fang transformed into its mighty glory.

"Hello, little brother. I see you're getting Tetsusaiga ready for me to collect" an all too familiar taiyoukai stepped out into the clearing. "You're in over your head bastard! Like hell I'm giving you the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha dashed forward and swung the almighty fang at his half brother aimlessly out of pure rage.

Sesshoumaru easily countered it with his youkai whip and sent Inuyasha skidding on the ground because of the sheer power. They continued to fight each other, most of the time Sesshoumaru accurately hit Inuyasha while the hanyou barely dealt any damage to the taiyoukai of the west. 'Dammit if I keep this up I'm going to tire out. I have to end this NOW!' "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw the demonic fang unleash its ultimate power. He knew that there was no way that he would escape this power unharmed. The large blast of youki was drawing nearer and nearer by the moment. Sesshoumaru braced himself for the large demonic power that would cause him many injuries even with the Tenseiga.

----_At Kagome's Place----_

'That baka left me alone at that field. He could have at least warned me. WAIT! When did I start worrying about him?' Kagome stopped to sort out her thoughts, but she only succeeded to confuse herself further more. 'Ugh… I give up! I'll just go and see that the great baka of the west doesn't kill that bastard, Inuyasha, before I get there.'

With her mind made up, Kagome ran full speed intent on seeing the battle. After a few minutes she was able to hear the clashes of metal against metal. 'Damn they started the fighting already! Should have figured though… That bastard of a hanyou has the shortest temper.' Thinking of Inuyasha just raised Kagome's anger even more.

The black inu-youkai continued to run to the great auras that were in the heat of a battle. "KAZE NO KIZU!" 'NO! NOT THE WIND SCAR!' Kagome made it to the clearing to see Inuyasha release the fang, Tetsusaiga's ultimate power that was now hurtling towards Sesshoumaru. 'Quick child! Your miko abilities!' Midoriko's voice broke and cleared Kagome's mind of the sight.

In less than one second, Kagome erected a powerful barrier around Sesshoumaru just in time as the Wind Scar hit the barrier full force.

----_On the Battle Field----_

Sesshoumaru readied himself for the full impact of the Wind Scar. His eyes widened in disbelief as the youki never touched him. Instead the powerful youki that could kill a hundred demons in one blow went around him as if a powerful barrier had been erected to protect him.

As the dust settled and the youki disappeared, the bystanders had their mouths wide open seeing no damage was done to the lord, not even a scratch. Even the hanyou couldn't believe his eyes. Inuyasha's mouth was as wide as can be. His jaw hung there like a rock. The image before Sesshoumaru was priceless; he even allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

But one thing was certain, someone helped him by creating a barrier. Only someone with powerful miko powers would be able to create a barrier strong enough to withstand the Wind Scar, but no one that the Lord of West could think of came to mind. The tension was broken by none other than Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, a jewel shard is somewhere is nearby!" everyone's head turned to the screeching Kikyo. "Nice to see everyone!" a cheerful demoness wearing a hood and the same clothing as the one they were tracking jumped out of a tree.

"So it's this bitch again!" "You don't know how right you are." The demoness before them draped her long black and blue tail over shoulder and around her neck much like a fluffy scarf.

(A/N: I'll try to fix Sesshoumaru's behaviour so that he doesn't seem like another Inuyasha. Thanx for pointing that out Mad-4-Manga! Keep R&R!)


	10. Youkai versus Hanyou

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 10: Youkai versus Hanyou

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I do believe it is I they're looking for. So it is I that will fight them." The demoness gave a little bow to show some respect. A low growl of annoyance was heard from the taiyoukai. "Bitch, stop interfering." "I would say the same for you!" snapped the demoness. "You would do well if you know who you're talking to." Seeing his anger rising, Kagome took long breaths to calm herself down. "I did not need help from the likes of you." "I know, and I would normally not help, it's just that if you return and Rin sees you all bloody… well I can't imagine what she'll do." Sesshoumaru glared at her while debating in his mind what to do. "I'm sorry milord but this is my fight."

Giving the demoness before him a cold glare, Sesshoumaru thought about it and nodded. The rest of the people there stood there astounded by the demoness's courage to stand up to the taiyoukai and even more surprised when the Western Lord did not kill or even attempted to kill her.

Inuyasha was the first to recover from this awkward event, as he shook his head to clear out the image. "So the great and almighty Sesshoumaru is cowering behind a stupid bitch." He almost laughed at his own comment but was silenced by a loud growl and cold glare coming from both the demoness and Sesshoumaru. "Well at least he's not in love with a lifeless, clay shell!"

"You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha lunged forward and slashed at her with his sword but the demoness jumped gracefully out of the way. 'Kagome, focus your miko powers on the tip of your fingers. You can use your purified claws as a weapon.' 'Thanks Midoriko!' Following Midoriko's instructions, Kagome's claws began to glow light pink with the powers of purification but soon grew brighter. Kagome glanced at her claws and gave a swiped at the unsuspecting hanyou. Inuyasha tried to dodge the quick attack but wasn't lucky enough as her purifying claws grazed arm and started to burn terribly.

The smell of burning flesh wrapped around the delicate noses. "AHH…" The hanyou cried in pain. Kagome stood there and winced knowing she was the cause of the pain but anger quickly took over when she remembered what he had done to her and his betrayal to her. Distracted, Inuyasha took this to his advantage and swiped at her only tear a bit of her enchanted clothing.

"Why are you keeping your face in the shadows? Is it because you're too ugly to face the world, whore?" Inuyasha snickered at his own comment but it slowly turned into a hideous laugh. "Why you…" Kagome's anger rose at his last comment. "I am no WHORE!" She dashed forward and used both her purified claws to swipe at him. Inuyasha raised his sword to block the blow but the sheer power of her claws got the Tetsusaiga flung out of his hands.

The Tetsusaiga landed a few feet from the demoness sticking up from the ground and transformed back into its original rusted state. Kagome's attention was drawn to the Tetsusaiga. Everyone watched in confusion as she walked towards the pulsing sword. "Just try it bitch. The Tetsusaiga would transform for no one other than me. Even ask that baka there." Inuyasha pointed to a growling taiyoukai that was standing at the edge of the battlefield.

Her attention was then reverted from Inuyasha back to the sword. 'Why is the Tetsusaiga pulsing?' Kagome walked closer to the Tetsusaiga which radiated with more youki with every step she took. The demoness now stood in front of the Tetsusaiga staring down at the magnificent blade. With a hesitant hand, she reached out to touch the hilt of the sword expecting it to burn her like it did at first to both the inu brothers. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she touched the hilt. The Tetsusaiga pulsed a last time and exuded the field with its powerful youki aura.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that the Tetsusaiga did not refuse the demoness but instead it pulsed while releasing a great powerful aura. Even the great, emotionless Sesshoumaru held shock on his face. 'How is it that I, The Great Lord of the Western Lands cannot accomplish what a pathetic, lowly demon can?'

Making sure the Tetsusaiga did not burn her like it did to Sesshoumaru, Kagome wrapped her small, delicate hand around the hilt of the sword. Looking up at Inuyasha's shocked face she smirked. With one quick heave, the Tetsusaiga drew out of the ground and transformed into the vast fang that it was moments ago.

Kagome could have started to roll on the ground laughing at their shocked expressions but she settled on a soft chuckle. She swung the huge fang around in the air to see how it felt. The Tetsusaiga surprisingly felt light. Although it looked huge and heavy, in her opinion it felt as light as it did when she first pulled it out in its rusted state as a human. She smirked and started to admire the blade before her.

'No wonder she was able to pull out Tetsusaiga at father's tomb. No human would be able to pull out a fang like that. But why is it that she isn't rejected from the Tetsusaiga when I, Sesshoumaru am?' Sesshoumaru's attention was then brought back to the battle.

"This truly is a great fang that your father had forged. I've always wondered how this great fang would feel in my hands in this state." Kagome's hand ran down the smooth blade. "Bitch, how did you know about the Tetsusaiga?" 'I guess that they finally snapped out of the dazed state.' She mentally smiled. "I would know because I've come across it in my travels. I've known about it since it appeared in your hands. I've studied it like it was my own sword. I know every attack that you used with the Tetsusaiga. I know that you are able to control both the Backlash Wave and the Wind Scar. I know as much as you do about the Tetsusaiga at the moment."

Everyone gave her an incredulous look except Sesshoumaru who already knew who she was. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Now give me back my sword!" "Patience was always something you lacked Inuyasha." "I don't give a shit about 'patience'! You sound just like that wench, Kagome." Her eyes hardened when Inuyasha had called her wench. "No one calls Kagome a wench and gets away with it any more. You really were a baka! Kagome gave you life after you've been stuck to that stupid tree for 50 years. And for gratitude, you run off to a woman who wants to kill you and bring you to hell! Kagome gave you her heart and you threw it away and let people step all over it. You are truly a baka…" Tears she suppressed for so long were streaming down her face as she recalled all the times that he broke her heart.

"Who are you to call me a baka!?!" "I'm a concerned friend of hers. She told me everything that happened when I found her cold, broken and sobbing over a stupid bastard like you!" Her clutch on the Tetsusaiga tightened due to her anger. "Kagome loved you, you bastard, and this is what you did! You shattered her heart into a million pieces!" "That wench is useless, all she was, was trouble. I don't need her as long as I have Kikyo with me!"

But deep inside Inuyasha was starting to feel regret. 'Did I really hurt Kagome that badly?' '_You love Kikyo, no one else. Kagome is nothing._' Inuyasha's mind went blank after the unfamiliar voice that constantly repeated that praise every time he would think of Kagome as anything more than a jewel detector.

"All she was to you was a jewel detector wasn't she? She stupidly thought that you actually thought more of her…" Her tears were flowing down her eyes endlessly. Although her face was covered in the shadows of her hood, Inuyasha could see the tears of pain in her piercing blue, green eyes of hers.

"Just give me back Tetsusaiga bitch!" Kagome looked down at the blade that she pulled out of its resting place in Lord Inutaisho's grave and let out a little gasp as her eyes widened a little. "I can see and hear the wind scraping. It's wrapping around the blade. Interesting." Her voice was in whispers of awe. "She… she can see the Wind Scar." Inuyasha whispered to himself. His eyes widen incredibly. He couldn't believe that a demon out of no where and just happened to be able to transform the Tetsusaiga could see the Wind Scar right away.

Kagome stood there mesmerized to the movements of the wind and aura around the blade. Instinctively, she swung the blade to cut into the area where the wind and aura met. A large powerful youki was released from the blade and hurdled towards the empty forest. After the dust settled, four large gashes were visible on the ground and were shown a good distance into the partly destroyed forest. Splinters of the destroyed trees were scattered everywhere. Everyone darted their stares from the hooded demoness to the transformed Tetsusaiga to the ground and lastly to the forest, well what was left of the forest.

Kagome had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst out. The shocked looks were all too amusing to see. Even Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a little but nothing too noticeable unless you go up close or have great sight. But she did have to admit to herself, she was surprised that the Tetsusaiga would show her the Wind Scar. Kagome took a glance towards Inuyasha and she felt like she would burst any moment now. Inuyasha's eyes were so wide that they looked like it would roll out of his sockets anytime.

"Fine, I have no use for your blade. Besides you need it to control your demon blood." Everyone slowly regained their composures and returned their attentions back to the battle-turned-argument ahead of them. "How'd you know that?" "Were you not listening? I said I know as much as you do about Tetsusaiga. Well as much as one would know without going into battle with it." Kagome threw Tetsusaiga back at Inuyasha and he caught while still glaring at the strange demoness.

"Shall we continue with our little spar or are you too tired?" The mocking voice of the demoness hit Inuyasha's ego hard and he advanced forward with Tetsusaiga in his hand. Inuyasha aimed his sword for the demon's guts but missed because she dodged. Once again Kagome's claws glowed bright pink because of her purification powers. She dodged another attack but she landed a kick on his side. They fought for awhile but clearly Inuyasha was tiring out.

Inuyasha skidded on the ground by the sheer force of her last attack. His arm was bloody and he was covered in many cuts. Although none of the blows were fatal, he had lost a fair amount of blood during the battle. He was panting but forced himself to stand up. She let a smirk grace her face. "Tired are we? _Sigh_ I better be going too. Shippo must be waiting for me to return. Till we meet again Inuyasha. Bye Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo says 'hi and don't worry about them'" She left the clearing without so much as another glance. The prospectors stared at her as she left their range of sight.

Lord Sesshoumaru arose from his perch in a tree and headed after the demoness. "Inuyasha, you truly are stupid to get beaten by a lowly demon like her." Inuyasha slumped on one knee and started to feel dizzy from the lack of energy and his loss of blood.

(A/N: Wow this is my longest chapter so far. Actually I don't think that Sesshoumaru calling Kagome a bitch is too bad. He knows that she is a black inu-youkai but just doesn't know that she is royal. So since she is a dog… bitch pretty much describes who she is. Oh, you'll find out what that voice in Inuyasha's head is soon enough… Well keep R&R! Bye!)


	11. Telling the Truth

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 11: Telling the Truth

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked side by side in a comfortable silence. They slowly made there way back towards the field of flowers that Rin and Shippo were playing in.

"Shippo, I'm back!" Shippo turned his attention from his game with Rin to his adopted mother.

"Mommy! Are you alright? Did you and Lord Sesshoumaru have another fight again?" Kagome just realized that she had a bloody arm and her clothing had been torn in many places.

"No, I'm fine. I just saw Inuyasha that's all." Shippo had a confused look but brushed it off and returned to his game of 'eye spy' with Rin. Kagome sighed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to the hot spring to clean my cuts. I'll be back within the hour." He nodded for a response and Kagome took off towards the hot spring.

----_At the Hot Spring----_

Sango sat down and made herself comfortable in the warm water of the hot spring that she just found. 'I wish Kagome was here. I miss her so much. We used to love to bathe in these hot springs. I miss it when we used talk about the boys and their strange behaviours. _Sigh_ I wonder where she is right now. How I wouldn't give to have her back like old times. Stupid Inuyasha, he had to ask Kikyo to join. And Kagome had to see them together. No wonder she ran away.'

Sango started to scrub away the dirt and grim that she collected throughout that day and returned her thoughts to the good times she and Kagome both shared. Sango's head snapped up when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Houshi, if I find you peeking at me again you're going to be out until next week." Sango's voice was dripping with anger. She instinctively reached for her Hiraikotsu to give the hentai a bashing. She waited for the rustling that was growing louder by the second to stop.

A beautiful female black inu-youkai slowly appeared into the clearing of the hot spring. Sango let out a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't the hentai but didn't make a move to let go of her weapon. Sango eyed the figure taking in all the scratches she got from the battle earlier.

"Sorry for startling you."

"It's fine. I just thought you were a perverted friend of mine."

"I just came here to clean my cuts. So how's Inuyasha?"

"He's fine. You've hit his ego pretty hard but he deserved that. So how did you come across Kagome?" (A/N: Just a reminder, Kagome's hood is still on) Sango's eyes glistened with sadness when she mentioned her best friend that she considered a long lost sister.

"I…" Kagome was lost for words. She didn't want to lie to her best friend but she didn't know if she would believe her. Kagome slowly lowered her hood for Sango to see for herself. Sango let out a gasp when she saw the familiar yet unfamiliar face. Her eyes wonder over the face of the demoness, taking in all the similar features she shared with her best friend.

"You… you look like Kagome…" She stuttered on her statement. Kagome gave a warm smile and nodded.

"That's because I am Kagome."

"How?" Kagome let out a little sigh as she continued,

"It turned out that I'm not really from the future… The night that I came back was the night before my 17th birthday. It turned out that my biological mother hid my demon traits and aura so that I looked and smelled like a human. Don't tell Inuyasha or Kikyo about who I am yet. I trust you to keep this a secret." Sango had tears of happiness streaming down her face seeing her best friend fine.

"Of course, but what about Miroku?" Kagome gave a slight shrug.

"I guess you can tell him."

Kagome sat down and started to take off the dirty and bloody garments.

"Here, let me help you clean those." Kagome gave a small smile and started to clean the many small cuts she got. Sango couldn't help but stare at the demoness that she now knew was Kagome.

"You've changed so much."

"Well… I went home to train in the past few weeks that I was human. And when I returned… I saw…" tears were starting the build up as she relived that night's events in her head.

Sango looked up from her task and saw the sadness in her beautiful, piercing blue and green eyes.

"Don't cry over that baka. Kagome, you are beautiful, young and alive, something Kikyo obviously doesn't have. He doesn't deserve your love or your tears. If you keep crying over that baka, you're just succeeding in making Kikyo happier. You deserve so much more, so don't settle for someone that didn't love you back. Kagome, you'll find someone way better than Inuyasha that deserves your love and loyalty and they'll love you back with all their heart." Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Sango, you're right, he doesn't deserve my love or tears and Kikyo shouldn't have the pleasure in seeing me cry over something worthless that she got."

They cleaned up in the hot spring for a while longer.

"Well Sango… I have to go or Sesshoumaru is going to come and drag me back with him." A small smile crept on her face as she tried to picture the great lord drag her off.

"Why are you travelling with Sesshoumaru?"

"I lost in a battle with him and now I have to look after his human ward Rin for awhile." Sango's eyes widened dramatically.

"Sesshoumaru has a _human_ ward! I thought he loathed humans!"

"Same here. I'll see you next time. And hopefully that baka doesn't ruin the moment." Sango nodded and they departed to their separate groups.

----_With Sango----_

Sango walked back to her camp, pondering how to tell the houshi. When she reached the camp, she saw an unnerving sight. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo in his lap possessively and was kissing her full on the lips. She saw the look of disgust on the houshi's face and couldn't help feel sorry for him that he had to endure that.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I will go out and get wood to start a fire." Her only reply was a wave of the hand because his mouth was too busy kissing Kikyo. Miroku quickly stood up and they left the clearing instantly to clear their minds of that sight.

"Thank you, Lady Sango, for getting me out of the situation. How can I ever repay you?" His wondering hand crept lower and lower and… _SLAP!_

"HENTAI!" a red throbbing handprint just appeared on the houshi's face. Sango calmed herself before beginning to talk. "I brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you about something." He nodded for her to go on while rubbing his sore face. "Let's see… when I was at the hot spring… I saw the same demoness that just fought with Inuyasha."

"She didn't mean you any harm did she?" Sango smiled inwardly at the concern in his voice. 'He can be so sweet at times when he's not being a hentai.'

"No… she would never harm us because that was Kagome." She stopped to let the information seep into the houshi's mind.

"I see… but wasn't Kagome human? How could she be demon?"

"It turns out that Kagome was a demon to begin with and she only appeared to be human because her biological mother put a spell on her until her 17th birthday and she didn't know about it until yesterday. She also doesn't want Inuyasha and Kikyo to know about it though." After the explanation, they started to collect the firewood, but they took their time because they didn't want to face the corpse and the hanyou quite yet.

(A/N: Thanx for the great reviews! Sorry for the late chapter. I promise to **at least** update once a week. Grr… I hate school and homework! I still wish it's still winter break… o well… New format right now though I find it a bit annoyin but u ppl request so I fix! But I dun wanna do indents on every paragraphthough so dunt ask. Hope you like this chapter! Although I think it might be a bit boring but necessary… Please keep R&R! Happy New Year!)


	12. Travelling With Sesshoumaru

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 12: Travelling With Sesshoumaru

----_With Kagome----_

Kagome's return to the clearing was uneventful. _Sigh._

'My clothes are wrecked and my katana is pretty much shattered thanks to Sesshoumaru… I wish he didn't have to put so much pressure on it… _Sigh _I need a new katana.... I know! I'll go to Toutousai for a new sword and maybe a bow too! But… I doubt Sesshoumaru would let me go… but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.'

As Kagome appeared in the clearing she was met by the sight of her pup and Rin laughing and enjoying each others company. She had to smile at the two innocent children. She looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru in a tree surveying his surroundings.

"I see you have returned. We will leave in few moments. Gather the children." His voice brought her out of her previous thoughts.

"Will I have to be serving for long because I have other things to do." His eyes narrowed as his attention was brought to her.

"You will serve me as long as I want you to. Do not question me or my decisions. Now do as you're told and gather the children." A low growl would be heard coming from Kagome as she headed towards the children.

"Shippo, Rin, we have to leave soon, so gather your belongings!"

"Hai!" the children said in unison. She watched as the children ran about collecting the little possessions that they have. In less than three minutes they were ready for their leave. Kagome looked down upon her katana.

'_Sigh_ I guess I've got no use for a shattered katana.' She dropped her katana beside the tree trunk and took her bow and quiver of arrows. She swung her weapon and bag on her back and headed towards Sesshoumaru.

"We are heading back to the castle. We will get there in two days." The lord of the Western Lands turned around and headed down the path with the rest of his group following him.

They walked for the rest of the afternoon and only stopped to fetch some water for the children. Finally night fell and Kagome was carrying Rin and Shippo in her arms. They had fallen asleep just before sunset. She smiled down at the cute forms of the children. 'They must be tired from playing all morning.'

She was brought out of her thoughts by the taiyoukai ahead of them.

"We will rest here. Jaken, go fetch some food and water." The toad-like youkai bowed his head and left the clearing.

Kagome's attention was adverted from Jaken to Sesshoumaru who was staring right at her. She raised an eyebrow confused at what it was that he was staring at.

"Miko, how was it that you were able to wield Tetsusaiga?" Kagome blinked a few times finally taking in what it was that he was asking her.

"I… I'm not sure."

"Even if that half-breed doesn't know, I've known that only bloods of the Royal Inu clans are able to wield the great fang."

"Uh… I… don't know, milord. Maybe I was just lucky…" 'Oh god, how am I going to get out of this without him finding out? Shit…'

He narrowed his eyes at Kagome's last answer and was about to question her more when his attention was caught by the shifting children who were awakening.

'Phew… saved by the children… I don't know what I'll do if he keeps up the questions.'

'_Kagome, you shouldn't tell him your identity until you find your father_.'

'Thanks Midoriko… I've already figured that much out.'

'_Well, I'm just reminding you_.'

'But what should I do? I need to find a way to escape 'Mr. Almighty' of the west.'

'_Um… I don't know about that… maybe we could train some more on your speed. I'll contact you in your dreams tonight. I've got to go. I can't keep this connection up any longer. See you tonight!_'

'Thanks Midoriko. See you tonight.'

"Mommy? Mommy?!?" Shippo was yelling while jumping on Kagome's lap.

"Oh sorry Shippo. What was it that you want?"

"I just want to know if I can go and play with Rin for a while."

"Yea sure. Just don't go off too far. Yell if you need anything." She watched as Shippo and Rin ran off to play with each other.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm going to collect some wood for a fire. I'll be back in a little while." He gave a slight nod of acknowledgment but didn't turn her way as he kept his gaze at the moon. Kagome gave a little sigh as she left the clearing. She actually excused herself to get away from Sesshoumaru to think for awhile about how to escape from Sesshoumaru to go back to her quest to find her father.

----_With Sesshoumaru----_

'Why did I even keep that girl around? I could have picked someone else to protect Rin.'

'_You know you couldn't have picked anyone else. Everyone would either be too scared of you, too weak for your liking, or hate humans. Anyways who would be better than a demon who thought they were human for most of their lives?_'

'You again? I don't care whether you're my conscience or not, I thought I told you to stop pestering me.'

'_Well, it seemed like you needed help. For the answer to your first question, you think she is too beautiful to be dead anyways but doesn't she seem to resemble someone?_'

'I'll ignore the first two comments but yes… she does seem awfully familiar. But who could it be?'

"Milord, I see you have disposed of that wretched girl." An annoying voice rang through the clearing.

"Who are you calling a 'wretched girl' you ugly toad?" Jaken gave a spiteful glance back at Kagome who stood there with an arm full of firewood. Jaken grumbled something under his breath but was heard by both the youkais. As normal, Sesshoumaru didn't care what his retainer said to anyone as long as it wasn't directed at him or Rin and remained quiet but Kagome heard and wasn't too happy.

"If you got something to say, say it to my face u stupid toad!"

"Shut up you stupid wench, you should know better than to talk to me."

"Well then you should know better than to expect me to follow your orders and no one is going to call me 'wench'." She let her purifying aura flare to make her statement more threatening. Kagome looked like she was engulfed in a pink flame. Jaken gulped and stumbled backwards and fell on his butt trying to back away from the bright, pink tendrils of her purifying aura. Her aura flared out for a good meter or two but she finally calmed down.

They spent the whole night with Jaken keeping his distance from the demoness which didn't bother Kagome the slightest bit. Actually, she was glad that he kept his distance.

'I can't believe that Sesshoumaru can stand the smell of the toad. Without his staff he smells just like the modern time sewers! I bet Sesshoumaru puts a spell to mask his scent on the staff.'

They finally settled in for the night with Shippo and Rin in Kagome's arms sound asleep. Kagome looked down at the two sleeping forms and smiled at them. She wrapped her fluffy black, blue tail around them before heading into the land of dreams as well.


	13. Dreams

(Disclaimer:I get bored of writing this but I don't want to be sued; **I don't own Inuyasha**)

Chapter 13: Dreams

----_Kagome's Dream_----

Kagome cracked open her eyes to see the same beautiful, clear, blue lake, fresh, green plains and a large lush forest that she had seen many times while training her Miko abilities.

"Hello Midoriko." She was fully aware of the powerful presence that was behind her. The woman with knee length silky, black hair in old armour smiled.

"Hello Kagome. Would you take off your hood so that I may be able to see your demon traits?" Kagome's eyebrow rose, showing her confusion but she complied to her orders.

Midoriko's eyes looked Kagome over taking in all her demon traits.

"You look beautiful." Her eyes rested on Kagome's forehead where her clan's marking is but was covered by her bangs. She slowly strolled over to Kagome and brushed her hair out of the way.

"That symbol on your forehead will prove your identity should anyone question it. You should keep hiding it from Sesshoumaru if you don't want him to find out who you are." She took a step backwards from the confused demon.

"So Midoriko, you said you're going to help me on my speed. Are you going to help me on any other things? Like my demon attacks?"

"Um… I don't think so… I think Sesshoumaru will help you with those attacks. But I will help you on your elemental attacks though." She stopped when she saw that she just confused Kagome further.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you that when a miko reaches your status, you are able to control two elements. Choose wisely, because you are only allowed to pick two and keep it and there's no turning back. You may choose from wind, lightning, water, fire and earth meaning control over plants."

'What should I pick? I don't think I want water… not earth… now which to eliminate? Hmm…'

"Do I have to pick this now or can I pick a bit later?"

"You can pick a little later. Let's work on your speed. You have achieved great speed but it's slow compared to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Okay… you don't have to rub it in…"

"You can fuel your demon speed with your miko abilities. Close your eyes and search your mind and soul for a bright pink aura that is your miko powers." Kagome did and searched her soul until she reached apart that held warmth and power. She reached further to touch that comforting aura.

"Yes, you've found the right power. Now you can use that energy to fuel many of your abilities not just speed. All you have to do is concentrate on that energy to will it into helping you on a certain task."

They continued to train like that with Kagome running laps while concentrating on her miko abilities to fuel her actions. Midoriko was in awe as she saw her gracefully run and how quickly she mastered that. In between breaks they would go into deep meditation.

----_Inuyasha's Group----_

"So monk, what took you and Sango so long to collect firewood?" The taijiya and houshi looked at each other and blushed.

"It's not like that Inuyasha! Get you mind out of the gutters!" scolded Sango while the blush was still evident on her face.

"So tell me where is Kikyo?" Miroku didn't bother addressing her 'lady' as he thought it was insulting to put her in the same category.

"She's off feeding." Miroku, Sango and even Kirara cringed in disgust at the thought of Kikyo feeding off souls of dead women to keep her clay body.

They settled in for the night with the hanyou in the tree branch while Sango and Miroku were sleeping in the clearing under him. Kikyo hadn't returned yet but he didn't worry about her knowing perfectly well she would be able to handle herself. And if she was in more trouble than she could handle, she knew that just at the call of his name he would be there in a second.

Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings one last time before surrendering into a deep sleep.

----_Inuyasha's Dream_----

He walked through the familiar forest that he now identified as the forest of Inuyasha. The forest was unusually quiet. As he walked closer to the tree that he claimed as his own when he was pinned to for fifty years, a Shinidama Chuu flew past him and headed towards the clearing up ahead. 'Kikyo…'

He ran and burst through the clearing and saw Kikyo sitting at the base of the tree and behind her in the shadows appeared a man in a white baboon pelt.

"Naraku! What do you want with Kikyo?!?" but instead of an answer from Naraku, a cold, and evil cackle emitted from Kikyo.

"You are a fool, Inuyasha. Your Kagome will leave you after this night, and will never return." Horror was written all over his face. He turned his attention to Naraku thinking he was controlling Kikyo.

"Why are you controlling Kikyo? What have you done to Kagome?!?" Naraku gave a horrendous smirk.

"It's not a question on what have I done but what you will do."

"Wha…" but before Inuyasha could continue his question, he staggered and fell the ground. The last thing he saw was Kikyo chanting under her breathe before he was put unconscious. (A/N: Err… did I mention that I'm not a Kikyo fan? I guess I haven't… well now I have.)

----_End of Dream_----

Inuyasha sat up abruptly panting.

'Why I'm I panting? Did it have anything to do with that dream?' He tried to recall the dream he just had but nothing came up instead a headache was steadily growing.

'Why can't I remember the dream!?!' grumbling, he finally settled down again while sleep overtook him for the second time that night.

----_Where Kikyo is_----

"So Naraku, you wish to see me?" came the cold and upraised voice of the resurrected miko. The figure in the shadow gave a slight nod and continued with their meeting.

"I want to know whether Inuyasha has recovered any memories of that night."

"Of coarse not, if he had, then I would not still be travelling with him." Naraku gave a soft chuckle that didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo.

"What is it that you find so funny?"

"That baka thought I controlled his 'Kikyo' when she willingly helped me…" his sentence was ended by a menacing cackle.

"What was it that you did to him?" Kikyo gave a chilling smirk.

"All I did was chanted a spell that would change his feelings a little. I just made it so that whenever he thinks of my reincarnation as anything more than a jewel detector, his mind will go blank and will undoubtedly be reminded that I'm his one and only love. Which I am." Kikyo gave a menacing glare when she finished the last sentence.

"Have you found any more shards?"

"I am currently searching for the jewel shard that idiotic wench gave to another demoness. But she does seem vaguely familiar…"

"You will go back and continue your journey with Inuyasha. And if you find that wench, then kill her."

"You need not to say that as I would eventually to get the rest of my soul back." She watched as the hanyou in a white baboon pelt retreated back into the shadows and finally disappeared.

(A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Been sick, a bit light headed andi can't think straight. Well sometimes... Worst thing is i'm not sick enough to stay home from school. Oh well... hope you enjoyed this chapter! For the people who knew it was Kikyo, which is like everyone,you were right! Till next time! Bye!)


	14. Leaving

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 14: Leaving

Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn by a hyper Rin. Streams of sunlight cascaded on her face.

"Kagome! Kagome! We have to go!! Lord Sesshoumaru is starting to leave and doesn't like it when Rin lags behind!" Groaning, Kagome brought her hands up to her eyes to rub the sleep away from them.

Looking around she spotted her backpack and her bow and arrows. Quickly she grabbed her belongings and headed into the direction she saw Rin and Shippo disappeared to.

They walked the whole day. In Kagome's head she was debating on whether or not to ask Sesshoumaru for permission to go look for Totosai. After a long time, she finally made up her mind to ask him. 'Well, if I can't go then I'll just try to run or get the sword another time...'

"Um… Sesshoumaru?" her only reply was a nod, so she took it that he was listening. "Do you think I can go to Totosai to get some weapons forged? If you expect me to protect Rin then I think I should at least have a decent weapon. You shattered my last katana and now it's useless." She was kept in silence thinking his answer was a 'no' but was surprised when he answered.

"Yes. You will be expected back in a week or your kit will be punished for your tactics." Her eyes widened in shock but then narrowed dangerously at the thought of anyone hurting her adopted son.

"Hai." She spat out bitterly.

"Shippo, I'm going to be leaving for a week. You're going to stay here and play with Rin. I'll be back soon."

"Okay mommy!" She gave him a little hug before departing. She headed north remembering that it was the last place she remembered him setting a forge.

After around three hours or so of running, Kagome stopped to sniff the air trying to detect burning metal, and ashes. _Sigh_

'I'm still no where near Totosai. This is probably going to take me another day to reach his place.' She looked at her surroundings and then at the sky determining what time of day it was. Looking at the sun, it seems like some time in the afternoon.

'I think I'll look for a hot spring and see if I can fix these torn clothing. There must be one spell in that book grandpa gave me to help.'

When she reached the hot spring, Kagome immediately sat down and rummaged through her belongings. After a good five minutes of searching she finally found the old book of spells that her grandfather gave her before her departure.

It was an old book with few of the pages starting to fall out. The cover was basically black with fancy gold letterings that were starting to wear out. Many of the pages had water stains but none of the words faded or smudged. All in all, it just looked like a plain ancient book.

'Well at least grandpa found one thing that isn't a fraud.' The spine gave a small creak when she opened the book. Kagome quickly flipped through the pages to find a spell that would fix her favourite clothes.

"Here it is!" She chanted the spell and the clothing on her immediately fixed itself. It looked as good as new. Satisfied at her handiwork, she looked through her backpack for her bottle of shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Kagome spread out her miko senses and demonic senses around before she took off her mended clothing and slowly lowered herself in the warm water. The relaxing water washed away all her aches and pains. All her problems were forgotten in an instant. She lathered her hair with her shampoo that smelled like vanilla. After she was finished she applied the conditioner.

After her bath, Kagome quickly put her clothing on and wrapped her tail over her shoulder and around her neck like she did previously and headed north again to Totosai.

After another hour of running, Kagome stopped abruptly. A familiar tingling sensation traveled up her spine and back down. Her eyes searched her surroundings but they stopped at the bush to the east of her. A soft rumbling noise was heard but it steadily grew louder.

Within 10 minutes, the source of the noise stopped in front of her and revealed itself to her. It was a large youkai with short, brown fur all over its body and glowing, red eyes.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel shards, bitch!" came the loud commanding voice of the bear youkai. Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow. Her eyes immediately scanned his body for the jewel shard he possessed.

A faint purplish glow emitted from the youkai's right paw. The bear seeing the unmoved demon, lost his patience and gave out a powerful slash with its right paw. Kagome leaped out of harms way but the nearing trees weren't so lucky. Loud thumps were heard as the trees came crashing down behind her.

Kagome took her bow in her hands and made a grab for her arrow. She fluently strung the arrow to her bow and waited for the next attack.

"You can surrender the jewel shard and no harm will come to you." Kagome's voice was calm and unnerving. An earth trembling roar erupted from the bear youkai's throat as he swung his paws at her again.

Shaking her head in disapproval because of his insolence, she let go of her arrow. It soared through the air with a large, powerful bright pink aura surrounding it.

The arrow accurately struck the bear in the chest. Then with a horrendous scream the youkai instantly turned into ash. A single purified jewel shard fell in the heap of ashes.

A smile was placed on her slender face. It seemed that not only did her arrow purify the demon whole, it had enough energy to purify the jewel. After fusing the jewel shard with the larger piece of the jewel around her neck, she ran off north again in search for Totosai.

(A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of homework last week. Life just gets harder and harder... well I hope I'll get to update next week! Bye!)


	15. Picking Elements

(Disclaimer: **If I said I didn't own Inuyasha the last 14 chapters… I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!**)

Chapter 15: Picking Elements

----_Night Time with Kagome_----

After clearing away her empty bowl of ramen, Kagome settled down at the base of a large tree ready for the sleep that awaited her. Scanning her surroundings with both her miko and demon powers, Kagome set up a small barrier to protect her during her slumber. Slowly sleep sunk into her as her eyes slowly drooped down until her mind was completely blocked out of the world around her.

----_Kagome's Dream_----

As soon as Kagome's eyes shut they started to flutter open due to the never fading light of the magnificent field. She scanned the trees till her eyes met the deep, rich, hazel brown eyes of Midoriko.

"So Kagome, have you decided which elements you would pick?"

"I do believe I have. I think I'll take wind and lightning."

"Okay, very well then. But may I ask why?"

"I picked wind because I've had some experience with the wind scar. As for lightning… I'm not quite sure… I just had a feeling that it suited me." A light smile appeared on Midoriko's face. Seeing this response, Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well you see, you are very right lightning does suit you very well. Not many people are able to sense what element is quite suited for themselves. By picking your destined elements you are able to master and control them better than you would if you picked fire, water, or earth." Kagome slowly nodded her head showing her that she understood.

"Well let's get to it! First close your eyes. Granting elements to mikos have to be done from other mikos that have elemental abilities." Slowly Kagome lowers her eyelids and relaxes herself as Midoriko puts two fingers on her forehead where her clans sign resides and starts her chanting of an ancient spell.

First a silver-grey glow formed around Kagome. After a few moments the glow turned gold-yellow and subsided deep within Kagome's soul.

Kagome's eyes opened and examined herself to see if any physical changes were there. Upon her right arm right above her elbow there was the kanji symbol of wind in silver-grey and on her left arm there was the kanji symbol of lightning in gold-yellow.

Kagome could feel a new mysterious comforting power coursing through her in waves. Snapping her attention out of her unusual trance, Kagome turned her eyes to meet the deep hazel brown eyes of Midoriko.

"Right… so how do I use these powers?"

"Well basically for wind, you need to infuse your miko powers into the air and you can manipulate the air that way. When you are experienced enough you can cut through the wind and make an attack similar to the wind scar with your own claws but it might not be as powerful as the wind scar considering the fact the Tetsusaiga is a powerful sword. But you should be able to kill around 50 youkais with that attack. For lightning attacks, they are conjured up differently. It will actually come naturally from your miko powers. All you have to do is basically concentrate your miko powers into your fingers like how you did with purification claws but you don't use your purification powers. Let the tension build up and your miko powers will create static electricity and slowly it will turn into a more powerful lightning attack. Your greatest attacks from both wind and lightning would need to be channelled out through a weapon though. Are you following me here?" Kagome gave a slight nod as Midoriko proceeded into her training.

----_End of Dream P.O.V_----

As time passed and the sun slowly risen from the horizon. The light of the sun split the sky into different red and orange hues as the last signs of the night faded away. The warm light fell upon Kagome's peaceful face. Shifting a little, Kagome rubbed away the sleep from her eyes.

In her training Kagome was able to learn quickly and was now able to manipulate the wind and lightning or static energies. She had spent the whole time building up her skills and meditating.

Gathering her equipment, she headed out for the Totosai's forge.

----_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_----

It's only been one day yet the children keep pestering me about the whereabouts of Kagome. _Sigh_. I myself seem to be missing the company of that girl. She will not leave my domain until I figure out what it is that makes her so different. Even when she was a human she intrigued me. No human other than Rin had that amount of courage to stand up to I, Lord of the Western Lands. And now as a demoness she seems so familiar.

----_End of Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_----

_Knock Knock _Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door of his studies where his retainer stood.

"Come in Jaken." The cold monotone voice of his was as steady as his emotionless mask. The small green toad demon (A/N: Not really sure if he's a toad demon or something… so just go with it) came in and bowed low. He then stepped forward and offered in both his hands a scroll.

"Milord, the Lord of the Southern Lands sent this scroll to you." Taking the scroll of parchment from his servant, Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed him to read his message in peace.

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Domain, _

_In two months on the day of the full moon, I will be having our annual ball. It will last several days. All the lords and ladies will be present including some unmated youkais. The main lords of the lands are required to come as the annual meeting will also take place during the ball. There will be no killing or they will be excused from my lands by my guards as youkai, hanyou and humans are attending. You may be able to bring a maximum of five guests with you. _

_Lord Ryomi of the Southern Domain _

(A/N: I think this chapter seems a bit short... o well i couldn't think of anything else to write... u people will just hav to wait for next week for more cuz i havn't written it yet... Well Bye! Ja Ne!)


	16. Finding Totosai

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 16: Finding Totosai

A hooded black blur swiftly and steadily made their way up north only stopping a few times by crossing youkais that demanded the Shikon no Tama. The landscape steadily changed as mountains were seen and the once lush, green forest background slowly turned into small patches of fields or bare rocks. The air itself changed as ash and soot were evident in the air everywhere.

Kagome slowed down her pace as she neared her desired destination. Dark grey smoke hurtled upwards through a chimney-like hole until it dissipated with the air. Smiling under her hood as she entered, Totosai peered up from his work to look at the newcomer. Kagome slowly lowered her hood with both delicate hands. The blacksmith looked at her and paled. 'This can't be…'

"Lady Tsuki…? You've disappeared 17 years ago. Where have you been?" Kagome raised a slender, delicate eyebrow but quickly understood. She must have looked more like her mother than she thought. She quieted down the old blacksmith before she started to explain.

"I am not Lady Tsuki. Totosai, I thought that you would at least recognize me." She gave him a cute pout and watched him go into deep thought. Rolling her eyes she answered for him.

"It's me, Kagome." His eyes widened and started to sputter,

"But… but how is it possible that you are a demon now?"

"Well it turns out that my biological parents are the lady and lord of the Southern Lands. I have come to ask you if you would be kind enough to forge some weapons for me."

"Sure dear Lady Kagome, I'm getting old and I would love to make a few more signature weapons before I pass away. With your fangs these weapons would be as good as the Tetsusaiga! Don't get it wrong but Tetsusaiga is a special sword but the weapons I would forge from your fangs would be completely in its own class. I mean a fang of one that is both a miko and a demon… it would be remarkable!"

"I'll take that as a yes. I need the weapons in three days though… and no one is to know who I am, not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru."

"I understand… but why would it matter for Sesshoumaru or why would he care?"

"Sesshoumaru has me 'working' for him… I don't want many youkai or humans alike to know who I am until I find and meet up with my father." He nodded and turned around and walked down the passageway to another room and motioned for her to follow.

They entered a room full of tools of all sizes and amongst them were different sizes of pliers. After a little struggle (A/N: I never really liked the dentist…), Totosai plucked out 3 of Kagome's teeth; 2 canine fangs and 1 molar which all grew back within 5 minutes.

"What elements would you want for your weapons to be based on?"

"I would like thunder and wind to channel my miko powers."

"Ok. I will prepare them for you in 3 days."

-_Sesshoumaru's Study_-

:_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_:

I glanced out of the balcony and into the garden where the children are playing 'tag'. They ran around in circles giggling to themselves in total blissfulness. I rubbed my temple as I glanced at the pile of paper work on my desk.

'I never really like returning to my castle… but in order to continue being the lord of the Western Lands I need to do all the necessary paper works. I wonder where Kagome is… Why would I care… she is just here to instruct and protect Rin momentarily. But she just seems so familiar…'

:_End of Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_:

-_Inuyasha's Group_- (A/N: Not really his group just didn't know how to refer to their group…)

They had been searching for the jewel shards the 'mysterious' black inu youkai had but to no luck. They had collected only 2 shards with no help from Kikyo as she was often in and out of the jewel hunting group doing who knows what and where (A/N: Well we know what just 'they' don't know… yet…).

"I really miss Kagome…" The taijiya and the houshi were riding Kirara as they followed the red, white and silver blur that they knew was the inu hanyou and the dead miko. Strangely the perverted houshi wasn't acting all that perverted as he too was deep in thought of their dear friend.

Sango looked down and realized that Inuyasha had come to a halt. "Kirara." The fire cat nodded intelligently and slowly descended to the ground following her mistress's orders.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Is there a jewel shard nearby?" the monk asked curiously once they landed. After waiting a few moments, the houshi realized that he was not going to get an answer but instead he looked at the direction Inuyasha was staring at.

All they could see was a large cloud of dust thrown into the air and whatever it was, was headed for them at an alarmingly fast pace.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just finished it this morning at 1 a.m. and then i need to edit so yea... can anyone guess who the person headed for them is? I don't think it's very hard but then again I'm writing this... well bye for now! Ja Ne!)


	17. Kouga?

(Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah... I do not own Inuyasha. happy? cuz i'm not...)

(A/N: just to tell you, you people are too smart for your own good.)

* * *

Chapter 17: Kouga? 

The large whirlwind of dust was fast approaching the group. Within a few seconds, an ookami (A/N: err… Is this how you spell wolf? Someone correct me if I'm wrong!) youkai jumped out of the whirlwind. He was dressed in armour and brown furs around both arms and legs. He also had a brown tail that reached his knees. His black hair was neatly placed into a high ponytail. (A/N: Well it looks like everyone found out it's Kouga. Not much of a surprise I guess… _shrugs_ oh well on with the story!)

"Yo mutt! Where's my woman?" without another word Inuyasha unsheathed his katana and moved to stand in front of the undead Kikyo.

"She's not here so get the hell out of here before I beat you into a bloody pulp!"

"What do you mean she's not here!" Kouga screeched.

"Well like I said she isn't here so leave or die!"

"What did you do to drive my woman away! And who's that girl behind you? (A/N: I don't think Kouga met Kikyo… but if I'm wrong just stick to it that he didn't meet her. Okay? O.K.!)"

"That would be none of your business!"

Inuyasha dashed forward and aimlessly swung his transformed sword at Kouga. Being the demon that pride himself of his speed, Kouga easily dodge it by doing a graceful back flip and kicked Inuyasha in the back in the process. The irritated hanyou picked himself off the ground and continued to bluntly swing his sword about until they were both too tired to continue the aimless battle.

"You drove Kagome away with that clay shell didn't you? If I find Kagome hurt in anyway, you'll be sorry!" With that said Kouga turned around and disappeared into another whirlwind.

* * *

-_With Kagome and her P.O.V- _

I've been here in the forest for 2 days. Tomorrow Totosai said he would have my weapons forged and ready for me. He wouldn't let me see them but he said they were magnificent so far. I wonder why we've never encountered any shards while visiting Totosai before. I've already collected 4 shards and I didn't even try to look for them!

Just as I was doing my morning run around the mountain range and enjoying the view, another tingling sensation traveled down my spine. Two shards were approaching fast from the southeast. I turned to look in that direction and all I could make out is large cloud of dust.

'Oh no…' I quickly put my hood back on as the demon from the whirlwind jumped out.

"Who are you? You smell a lot like Kagome but you're a demon so you can't be her! What have you done to her!" yelled Kouga. I was mentally laughing. I mean shouldn't he have guessed that was me? Oh well… I better shield my aura and scent before he inspects it further.

"What the hell happened to your scent? Do you have something to hide?" I just stood there. I have no clue what I can do without him finding out who I really am. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME? IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE HURT MY KAGOME IN ANYWAY, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" without another word Kouga lunged at me. I dodged just in time.

_Giggles_ "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing really. I just find this whole situation kind of ironic." 'I mean he wants to protect me yet he wants to kill me.' "Just call me Akoya."

"Now that I know who you are, all you have to do is just give me back my woman!" Kouga used his speed generated by the shards and ran head on at me. I easily dodged.

"Kouga, don't make me hurt you."

"You hurt me? You must have brain damage. And how the hell did you know who I am?"

"I have… my ways… but no, I don't have brain damage because I can easily kill you."

"You talk big but can you back it up?"

"Why don't you come and find out. I was hoping I would get a good spare but this will just have to do."

He flexed his claws and lunged at me. I dodged. I remembered I used to think that he was so fast when I first met him but now everything seems like it's in slow motion. I don't know if that's a perk or a nuisance by being a demon. I mean would school seem extra slow? I was brought out of my thoughts when a cut appeared at the side of my arm.

It wasn't a really big cut. It was actually pretty much a small scrape just enough to draw out blood. I glanced back at my opponent and saw him smirking in triumph. I unconsciously rolled my eyes but due to the hood sheltering my face he wasn't able to see it.

He charged again but I was ready. I stoop down and in one swift movement I had Kouga pinned to the ground with my hand at his throat. I was flexing my claws threateningly but I knew I wouldn't really hurt him, I just wanted him to get the message that who was superior at the moment. Lucky for me the sun was cascading down on my back so that he couldn't see my face.

"Do you give up?" Just before he could answer me I had to jump back as an arrow flew past where I was and embedded itself in a tree in front of me. I whipped around and scanned the surroundings. 4 figures that were in the shadow moved out and revealed themselves to me. I was mildly shocked to see them there but I quickly recovered.

* * *

(A/N: i know you bunch of people are smart so can anyone guess who they are? Oh yea... sorry for not updating eariler today i mean i jus finished this today... and it might seem a bit short but hey i was in a rush and i still have homework to do _grumbles something about killing teachers _and yea my homework is due tomorrow and i havn't started (: P) er... which i should start now... o yea correct me if i'm wrong that kouga met kikyo! well i'm gonna go cuz u want me to finish and update this! Bye!) 


	18. Four Shadowed Figures

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

(A/N: well i finished this story just right now. my grandma jus came over from china. -.-" i don't know why i'm saying this on fanfic but yea... anyways i guess you people want to find out who the figures are. And you won't really find an explanation in this chappie but it'll be in the next when i find the time to write it.)

* * *

Chapter 18: Four Shadowed Figures

The four figures stepped out of the shadows produced by the line of trees into the clearing. At a mere glance she quickly identified them. But what surprised her was that Kikyo was there with them. Upon the arrival of the hanyou shrouded in a white baboon pelt, the whole clearing started to flood with the scent of the toxic miasma. (A/N: HA! Well at least I succeeded to surprise some of you readers! Well I didn't give much of a hint that Naraku would show up but I didn't want Inuyasha and co. to show up so soon.)

Next to him were Kikyo who not too surprisingly fired the arrow and his detachments or offspring as he called them, Kagura and Kanna. Each of them was in their normal attire. Nothing out of the ordinary in this picture, other than that group trying to pursue a cloaked figure.

Immediately Kagome's senses were on full alert but remained calm to see what Naraku's motives were. They all momentarily forgot about Kouga that is until he spoke up and stood in a battle stance.

"What the hell are you doing with Naraku! I thought you were with Inuyasha!" his question was directed to the walking clay structure. (A/N: too bad for the people who like Kikyo. I'll refer to her how I like. You should be happy I didn't call her 'clay pot' as other people do.)

"Stupid wolf, I don't have to explain my presence to the likes of you. My motive is to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel. I never did mention that I was going to defeat Naraku."

"So in other words you're backstabbing the mutt and his group! That stupid dog-turd rejected my woman for a stupid backstabbing clay shell." (A/N: for those who asked last time, assume he can smell that she is made out of clay. :D)

"If you want it to sound appalling, then yes."

"You will pay for replacing Kagome!" Kouga blindly lunged at Kikyo with his claws flexed. What he didn't see was that Kagura had stepped in front of Kikyo with her fan drawn up to her face in a defensive position. With one swift, elegant flick of the wrist blades of wind started to hurtle towards him.

Kouga was too surprised about the unsuspecting attack to have enough time to dodge. Going into defensive mode he was ready for the painful impact of the blade. Realizing that the blades of wind never reached him, he slowly he raised his head to find that the mysterious figure cloaked in black standing in front of him with her hand in front of her. He looked around and quickly realized that she protected both of them by erecting a shield right then.

'How the hell did she move so fast!' he was brought out of his thoughts by a smooth, alluring voice that seeped out of the figure in front of him.

"What is your business here Naraku?"

"Ah… it is an honour that you would know one such as I."

"Who wouldn't have heard your infamous name before? You bring too much evil to be ignored."

"You make it sound like a bad thing. However I have a proposition for you. If you join us, I will guarantee you great power if you also hand over the jewel shards that you have in your possession." Soft chuckles could be heard coming from under the hood of the figure.

"As if I would join you. You would probably in the end just absorb me into your body like you did to countless of other demons." She stopped for a second before resuming. "You seemed shocked." Although Kagome couldn't see his face, shock was written all over his aura.

"Why indeed. I did not intend to meet such an intelligent youkai. That just increases my desire to have you in my body." Kouga was brought out of his stupor at the last statement.

'Why didn't she join Naraku? What kind of grudge does she have against him that he doesn't even know?'

"Akoya, why did you save me?" the addressed figure cocked her head to answer Kouga's question.

"You are a friend of Kagome's ne?"

"How did you know about Kagome?"

"She in a way helped me so think of it as a repay for her." Their attention was slowly drawn back to the four figures in front of them who were greedily drawing in the new information.

"So your name is Akoya? Why don't you hand over the jewel shards since it is now my duty to collect and protect it?"

"You've got to be kidding me. How will you protect it if you would just hand it over to Naraku who would overly likely contaminate it further? So why don't we just cut this crap and start this battle. That way you guys can leave me alone."

Kagome cautiously moved into a defensive stance waiting for the inevitable attacks. Kagome watched as Kikyo strung on an arrow to her bow and readily aimed it at her heart. Like last time, the arrow was released and as it soared midway, it stopped in its tracks and quickly burst into a pink flame. But before she could react, Naraku's numerous tentacles shot out towards her gripping at her waist and firmly held her arms and legs in place.

She was scolding in her mind. 'How was I so stupid to only concentrate on the arrow?' Looking to her side she can see the form of Kouga doing battle with Kagura. He was losing the fight but still held strong. She admired his determination.

"Well it seems like you have no other choice then to join bodies with me. It will be so satisfying to clad in your power and intellects. Say your last words as it shall be your last." Naraku's tentacles multiplied and encircled her till she was in a tight cocoon.

* * *

(A/N: Oh whats gonna happen to Kagome? No one knows! HaHaHaHa... whoa i think i had too much chocolate. well anyways you'll jus have to find out in the next chapter and i'll tell you why kikyo is there as well. Well Ja Ne! or in other words Bye!) 


	19. Another Battle

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 19: Another Battle

Kagome struggled to take in as much air as her lungs could hold with the constants pressure to her ribs from the large, green tentacles. After another sharp intake of air she found herself in a dark, constricting cocoon. Kagome struggled but to no avail. The tentacles had succeeded into pinning down her arms to her body and her legs together, offering no amount of free movement.

She struggled further more but soon gave into exhaustion with the lack of air. Darkness was soon overcoming her muddled mind even as she tried to fight it away. With the last ounce of air in her lungs, Kagome reached deep inside her soul and brought forth a huge wave of purification.

* * *

_-Outside_-

Inuyasha and co were taking a rest earlier on after the confrontation with Kouga and Kikyo offered to get water for the group which Sango and Miroku found awfully strange of her but the arrogant hanyou didn't suspect a thing.

When minutes finally passed into an hour, Inuyasha had enough waiting and decided to look for Kikyo himself. When he returned and didn't find her, he had 'persuaded' the team into looking for her.

They were now running / riding Kirara with Inuyasha in the lead. Kirara was flying close to the tree lines so that they would be able to see the sprinting hanyou without a problem. They were at this for an hour and still had to keep going.

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha came to a sudden halt. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. They were puzzled by his actions as they watched what he was to do next. Sango and Miroku watched as realization crossed the hanyou's face and his eyes widened into a shocked expression.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Have you discovered something?" just before the houshi's words even registered in Inuyasha's brain, he was sprinting at full speed towards the north.

"Kirara! Hurry we have to follow him!" they watched as Inuyasha burst into a clearing up ahead. When they arrived, they finally realized what got Inuyasha all riled up. The real Naraku was standing there with his tentacles stuck straight out to a large cocoon.

To the side was Kouga and Kagura confronting in the heat of a battle and Kikyo and Kanna stood at the side watching the events.

When their attention was tuned back to Inuyasha, they saw that he had his sword unsheathed and raised above his head readying to use the wind scar.

Before they could even stop Inuyasha he had released the wind scar and was heading straight for Naraku, the large cocoon, Kagura and Kouga. "Inuyasha! What if that hits Kouga!" "Good. Then this will get rid of all our worries."

The large demonic wave hit Naraku at full force. As it proceeded to the cocoon, just before it even touched, another bright wave of pink light emerged and destroyed the tentacles and proceeded to counter the huge demonic wave. The bright, pink light proved too much to look at and all the spectators had to shield their eyes.

Naraku and his 'offspring' took this as their chance to slip away into the shadows to recover from their injuries and watch from a safe distance.

When everyone opened their eyes and the dust settled all they could see is a figure clad in black in the middle of the battle field on one knee clutching her chest as she took large rigid breaths of air into her lungs. (A/N: She still has her hood on. Even if you believe it would get blown off… well too bad.) Behind her stood Kouga looking disbelievingly at them but that look quickly changed as he stalked up to Inuyasha and co angrily.

"You stupid dog-turd that could have killed me! I was just lucky Akoya saved me!" "Too bad it didn't" muttered Inuyasha. "What did you say you mutt!" Kouga and Inuyasha kept on this bickering until Miroku stepped in.

"Who's Akoya?" Just as Kouga was going to answer, a feminine voice from behind did. "I'm Akoya. It's nice to see you guys again. And Inuyasha, don't start charging into things without thinking. What would have happened when you accidentally kill Kikyo… again?" There she pointed to the miko at the edge of the battle field still gapping at the large amount of purification powers she just witnessed.

"That's right… Kikyo where have you been? You just disappeared on us." Everyone looked towards Kikyo as Sango's words started to build up new questions in everyone's mind. "Oh it was awful! Naraku abducted me when I was out gathering water and brought me here when he felt the aura of another powerful demon!" Kouga watched disgustedly as she ran across the field and started to latch onto Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face.

"That fucking liar! She tried to kill us! She's betraying your team! Let's kill her now!" Kouga stomped forward threateningly flexing his sharp claws.

"You're the liar here. Kikyo would never be helping the enemy! Don't you even dare to accuse her of such things! And if you lay a single claw on her, it will be your head!"

"Kouga let it be." came the tired voice of Akoya. (A/N: Ok… here's the deal… I'm going to refer to Kagome as Akoya when Inuyasha and Kouga are around and up to part they really find out its Kagome.) "But…" "I said leave them be. If Inuyasha here wants to believe everything Kikyo says, we can't do anything about it. Let's take our leave of our own courses and till then, bye for now."

They all watched as Akoya took the first leave by disappearing into the shadows at the edge of the forest. Each and everyone then started to depart even if they were still fuming about what had happened earlier.

* * *

(A/N: You people should be so happy i updated this week... i've got like 2 essays due and a music assignment that i have to start thats due tomorrow and its like 2 pm right now... _sigh _had to get so much work at one time... o well tell me what you think. i wrote it jus... well now... well i have to go back to the torturous treatment that homework is putting me through. Oh and i want to thank all of you for all your wonderful reviews cuz i jus realize that i have a lot compared to other people and this is my first fanfic :D well bye!)


	20. Lords Ryomi and Ritsuku

(A/N: I'm so sorry for such a late update! please find it in yourselves to forgive me! LOL... really my excuse is computer screwed up badly and i only got the com fixed a yesterday. o.0; it screwed up for like iunno weeks but we were kinda lazy to get it fixed and anyways its my father who finds people to fix it... and well... he didn't care at the time... o.0 and well... i couldn't write anything and the only way i could really go on the internet is at school for like 5mins and well... i dun't like school coms... so i kinda took a break of typing the story so i don't have like 3 weeks of missed updates... hehe... and well... we rebooted the freakin computer and i lost most of my work! -.-" _sigh_ lifes tough... that'll teach me to keep everything on disks. Anyways... i wrote this today so take pity...-.- enjoy! oh and thanks for all the reveiws! oh and don't forget to review :D)

* * *

(Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Never did never will.**)

* * *

Chapter 20: Lords Ryomi and Ritsuku 

Kagome walked along the forest trying to even her breathing. She clutched her chest as she slowly trudged along the path. It had apparently taken a lot out of her when she tried her last attempt to free herself of the bindings Naraku gave her.

Kagome's vision started to blur as she collapsed on the ground on all fours. Sweat beaded her brow as she continued to try and even out her breathing. It was becoming exceedingly hard for her to even think straight. Dizziness swept over her and she soon collapsed on the ground but the last thing she saw before she fainted was another figure in black approaching her.

* * *

_One hour later or so_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a cave roof over her pounding head. She slowly sat up as the wet clothe that occupied her forehead fell off. Another wave of dizziness swept over her and she staggered to try and sit up. Slowly she leaned against the cave wall and tried to relax her pounding head.

Slowly she opened her piercing blue, green eyes to see another figure in the shadows watching her intently. When her headache started to subside, she could only guess this was the person who saved her.

"Thank you for saving me," Kagome's voice was hoarse from the lack of water.

"You should be resting." It was defiantly a masculine voice. "May I ask you your name?"

"In exchange for yours." A soft smile was plastered on Kagome's face. "You can know me as Akoya."

"I am Lord Ritsuku, younger brother of Lord Ryomi of the Southern Lands." As he said that he stepped out of the shadows and into her view. What she saw and heard made her gasp. He was her uncle…

Ritsuku had long navy blue hair that reached his waist and was held in a tight low ponytail. He was wearing armour similar to Sesshoumaru's. He was wearing a black with a silver design of the Southern clan's symbol. The symbol on his forehead was red as well as the markings on his arms and face. He had warm green eyes that also spoke of wisdom and power. He was probably about a foot taller than her and had a young face. He was unmistakably a black inu youkai like her.

"I was in the forest looking for Totosai to ask him to forge another sword but he appeared to be busy… oh well. Say… why were you hurt so badly? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I was in a fight… and I think I used a bit too much energy as a last resort." Kagome lightly chuckled. She felt exceedingly tired but her strength was slowly returning.

It was then she realized Lord Ritsuku staring at her oddly. "You look really familiar… Have I seen you before?"

'Oh shit... I wasn't thinking of introducing myself like this! Er… but if I go home and look for dad… what am I going to do about Shippo? Maybe I'll tell him who I am next time... Opps… I forgot about my mark on my forehead.'

'You should thank me. I hide that jus in case you didn't want to reveal who you are. But its not going to last very long… I think maybe in an hour the spell will disappear.' (A/N: that was Midoriko's soul talking to her from the shikon jewel.)

'Thank you so much! I owe you one.'

"Akoya?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something? I've never seen you before though… Can you tell me a bit about you and Lord Ryomi?" Ritsuku looked at her questioningly before answering.

"Well my brother was mated but she disappeared. Ryomi barely made it out of that battle with some cat demons at the time she disappeared but I made it there on time before he collapsed. Come to think of it… it was exactly 17 years ago… give or take a few days… _sigh_ Ryomi was a wreck the few following years and I had to take care of the lands those years… They had a daughter too. I've never got the chance to see her though because I was trying to stop some massacres done by the cat demons. Brother loved Lady Tsuki very much and so I believe that's why he didn't mate afterwards. He's turned a bit cold during the years without his mate if you ask me…"

"That's enough Ritsuku." A cold voice came from the entrance of the cave and bounce off the walls making it a threatening echo. He had piercing green eyes that held pain. His heated gaze was directed to his brother Ritsuku.

"Outsiders do not need to know the history of my mate and child. All I know… they both died and I do not need a reminder to my failure to protect them." Pain and anger flashed through his eyes as he looked away ashamed of his failure.

"Brother, it's been years since that happened. I'm sure Tsuki and Kagome wouldn't want you to still mourn for them. They would want you to live happily. I'm sure of it."

'Maybe I should put on my hood before dad sees me. I'm not sure if he'll recognize me. Heck… Totosai thought I was my mother… why not her mate?' Kagome slowly put on her hood and started the stand up. Seeing as none of them were paying her any heed, Kagome dusted off her cloak and gave a polite bow to each of the lords.

"Thanks again for your help Lord Ritsuku. I should be leaving soon. Oh and Lord Ryomi… I'm sorry to hear what happened to your family, but I am certain they wouldn't want you to mourn for them. If both Lady Tsuki and Lady Kagome both knew that you still mourn for them and not live your life happily, I'm sure their souls wouldn't feel too restful. And none of us would want that would we?" Ryomi sifted his gaze to the hooded figure but could only make out a sad smile and sympathy she held in her piercing sea blue, green eyes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two! And I'm sure we'll see again! Bye!" With that she quickly ran out of the cave and headed back to Totosai's place.


	21. Finished Weapons

(Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha. Never did never will_. sigh)_**

* * *

Chapter 21: Finished 

_Kagome's P.O.V _

After a good 10 minute run, I couldn't help but slow down a bit and eventually stop at a pond with crystal clear water. It looked absolutely beautiful as the sunset reflected off the tranquil water. The warm reddish rays of the sun hitting my face warming it up. Upon reaching it I couldn't help but notice how similar my eyes were to my dear father's. Well minus the blue tint to it… Those green eyes that held so much pain.

Why didn't I just reveal who I was? But then… Shippo… if I were to reveal that then… I would break my promise to Shippo that I would return in a week. But… father… he looked like such a wreck. Maybe I should… no… what's done is done… I'll just have to see them next time and then tell them who I am. But for now… oh how I missed to have a loving father in my life.

Sighing in contentment, I looked down at my tattered attire. My clothing was torn in various places but the largest tear was along my right leg which ran straight down to my feet from my upper part of my thighs. Right under the tear was a long scratch. Although it wasn't very deep, blood was still seeping through from all the movement I had put it under. Quietly I sat down and ripped a piece of my torn up pants and dipped it into the clear water.

In an instant the water was already tainted in a soft pink that was my blood. I raised the drenched cloth up to my leg and started to clean the wound making sure infections weren't starting. I silently cursed myself that I left my backpack at Totosai's when I went for my morning run. After I finished with that wound I quickly started to clean the rest of my many wounds.

The sun had already set when I finished with my wounds. Grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows, I swung them on my back and started to head back to Totosai.

_End of Kagome's P.O.V_

_

* * *

_

"Totosai? Oh hey Totosai. Where can I find a hot spring nearby?" The old youkai looked up from the different arrays of hilts he was picking from to see a bloody, cheerful Kagome. How she could be cheerful and hurt at the same time puzzled him. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he turned back to what he was doing.

"Oh, Kagome. Been in another battle already? The hot springs are just south east from here. You can follow a trail that leads you to the springs. There might be a few bushes in the way but if you stick to the path, you'll find the springs with no problems." Turning to Kagome he adds, "By the way, your uncle stopped by. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell him about you so I just left that information to you to tell. I heard that there will be the annual youkai ball in around 2 moon cycles. I'm sure your father and uncle will be there during this event. You will be able to look for them then if you haven't already told them."

"Thanks Totosai." She smiled while rummaging through her backpack for more clothing and bandages. "Maybe I should just bring my whole bag with me. See you in a little bit!"

* * *

_An hour and a half later _

Kagome returned back to Totosai's refreshed and bandaged up. She had almost bandaged up her entire body save some parts on her upper arms and thighs and her head. It turned out that she had a lot more scratches than she thought she did but they were fairly light. All of her injuries would heal in a day but she didn't want blood all over her sleeping bag so she bandaged herself up.

Kagome was now sporting some black baggy pants she got from home. She had a chained belt on her waist. She also had a navy blue formfitting t-shirt that had a v-neck that didn't show any cleavage but was low enough for others to see the large fraction of Shikon no Tama. The shirt ended above her belly where you could see a blue stripe on each side. Her hands were wrapped around with bandages up to her elbows leaving only the fingers visible. Her midnight black hair was cascaded on her back as the wind blew wisps of stray hair around her. The markings on her face were the same as before with her bangs covering her clans mark on her forehead. The three strips on each cheek practically glowed as the moonlight hit her ivory flesh.

Entering the forge, Kagome picked a corner and sat down as she placed her pack down.

"Totosai, will my swords be ready for me tomorrow? I need to get back to Sesshoumaru's castle in around two days so that I can see Shippo again."

"I'm almost finished with them Lady Kagome. But I have to warn you, I don't even know the full extent of these swords. I'd advise you to use them carefully. What I can tell is that they are very special. Maybe more so than Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga. The other weapon I'm sure you would know how to use. Enough talk, I think you should rest now seeing you just returned from a battle this evening."

"Thanks for everything Totosai. _Yawn_. I'll see you in the morning. Good night. Oh and you don't have to stay up too late for me." Slipping into her sleeping bag, she quickly dozed off, tired of the days events.

* * *

_Morning_

Soft hammering of metal against metal could be heard. Slowly the drowsiness that sleep had produced started to lift. Rubbing the haze out of her eyes, Kagome slowly rose from her sleeping bag. Looking outside she could already see the sun up and shining. Getting out of her sleeping bag, Kagome started to do her morning routine consisting of finding a pond or a nearby source of water and washing her face, brushing her teeth or fangs and overall making herself presentable.

Upon returning, the first thing Kagome noticed was that the hammering sounds had stopped. Walking into the forge she could see Totosai polishing 2 very fine looking twin katana. The first one of the twin katana had the kanji symbol of wind on the blade in silver. The hilt looked as though I was made out of marble which was then wrapped in leather binding for better grip. It was simple but elegant. The sheath was black but it had a silver lining around the edges.

The other sword had the kanji symbol of lightning (A/N: Err… sorry if I wrote thunder when she was asking about the swords… :P I got mixed up….T.T please forgive me almighty reviewers! LOL… enough with that, on with the story) in gold. The hilt of this sword was made out of gold with another leather binding to it. The sheath of this blade had a gold lining around the edges.

Both the blades had very sharp edges and were polished very well. Instead of the rusty katana Kagome was used to seeing, these blades both looked very sharp and shone brightly against the rays of sunlight.

Next to Totosai was another weapon. It was a very elegant long bow which was made out of silver. There was a gold grip where the arrow was to be notched and aimed from. The gold grip had little mouldings in it just fit for her delicate fingers. The string of the bow seemed to be actually hair.

"That there has the hair of a dragon. The arrows accompanying this bow are made out of a very light wood that I gathered from the Gods Tree when I was near there. I believe it will add to your holy powers when you shoot them. They also will never rot and I put a spell onthe arrowsso that they will always return to you. The feathers on the end are from a phoenix making it soar even more straight inbattle.The tip of the arrow is made out of gold or silver as you can see."

"Thank you so much Totosai. They look beautiful! So… what can they do as far as you know?"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if i didn't update on Sunday :P i kinda forgot about this... heh... i didn't read it over so jus ignore the lil grammar and spelling errors... _sigh_ aww shit i still have to do that weird music project. o.0" its due in a few days! O GOD :'( WAHHHHHHH! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!) 


	22. The Weapons

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**.)

Chapter 22: The Weapons

* * *

"Well as you've asked, I based these weapons on the elements you've requested. This here as you can see is based on wind." Totosai lifted up the stunning katana which had the marble hilt.

"Unlike Tetsusaiga, this sword does not need to cut through the wind scar, this blade can produce very sharp blades of wind and combined with your miko abilities, this can cause mass destruction to the youkai population. There are probably a lot more attacks that you can produce with this magnificent blade, but I'm not a miko so I would not know the full extent of its powers."

Kagome stared at it in awe. It was spectacular. It would definitely give them an edge in the final battle against Naraku. 'If one of these blades is this powerful, what would happen if I combined the two of them together?'

The shifting of blades informed her that Totosai was ready to talk about the second blade.

"The second blade as you can guess or see, is based on lightning. This blade will need a vast amount of power. I suggest you to train on your will power. I tried it personally, and all I got was a spark. Anyways I think this blade should produce a large wave of lightning if you focus your energy into it. Maybe afterwards you can test them out outside. I'd like to see what these masterpieces are able to do."

_Sigh _'That means there has to be more training before I'm able to wield this sword to its full extent… _sigh_ I just hope that Midoriko is willing to help me…'

"Sure. I'm quite curious about what they can do myself." As she looked at the two weapons, her gaze shifted to the stunning bow. On closer inspection, you can see two dragons adorn the silver part. The eyes of the dragons had a small sapphire gem that seemed to glow in the light coming from the sun. The golden heads intertwined with each other. The dragons were done in such detail that you were able to see each and every scale and teeth they had.

(A/N: the asian or was it Chinese… styled dragons anyways... um… just think of that dragon Sesshoumaru killed and took one arm from and then started to battle Inuyasha and Inuyasha finally figured out the wind scar episodes. If you haven't seen them, they have a scaly, snake-like body, something that looks deer antlers, 2 whiskers, and 4 paws o and no wings but I think they could fly too or float or yeah... I think the normal dragons have 3 claws while the imperial dragons had 4 or was it 4 and then 5…? anyways that's all I can think of at the moment…)

Kagome seemed drawn to it. Small delicate fingers inched forwards and brushed the body of the dragons. Warm energy enveloped her fingers and the scales seemed to change a bit in colour. A golden sheen embroidered the edges of the small silver scales. The whole dragon seemed to practically glow in the sun's rays.

The both bodies of the dragons coiled around the bow and finally the intertwined heads rested where the arrow was to be placed. The jaws were open slightly, as if ready to bite each other's heads.

"Can you tell me about this one?" Kagome's voice was soft. It made it practically impossible to hear unless you were youkai or were listening very hard. Turning around she found Totosai looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I see you seemed fond of the bow. I'm pleased. It's a very enchanting weapon. I had that made from the molar I took. The two swords are from the fangs. It is made from wood of a sacred tree. The dragons are made from a very flexible metal I had gotten from a holy mountain so that it ensures that another weapon won't cut it in half. I've also took the liberty to cast a spell on the bows and arrows. You will be able to call it at will so it will make travelling easier." Upon seeing the confused look on Kagome's face, Totosai couldn't help but sigh out loud.

"Here, if you grasp it like so," Totosai handed the bow to Kagome and wrapped her hands around the bow. With a bright light, the bow seemed to dissolve into thin air, leaving nothing in their hands. Shifting gazes to the quiver of arrows, they noticed all the arrows also had disappeared leaving an empty quiver.

"All you have to do is think about having the bow and it should appear in your hands."

Kagome closed her eyes and pictured the exact replica of the bow in her hands. Pulling a bit of her energy, Kagome shaped and moulded it into the bow's shape. Opening her eyes she could see that the bow was right in front of her hovering a few inches above her hand.

"Very good, now if you draw the bow back as if you were knocking an arrow in place, you can use your energy and form the exact arrows."

Kagome expertly held the bow in her hands and placed three fingers on the bow and drew back. Placing a bit more energy into her hands, Kagome first formed the head of the arrow and the feathers before a strand of energy connected the two pieces. The pink light dimmed and a beautiful arrow showed in its place. On the shaft of the arrow a small gold and silver dragon were printed there.

"Now if you just pull your energy back into your body, the arrow and bow will disappear." In two seconds the weapons disappeared, leaving nothing to indicate it was ever there in the first place.

"Thanks for everything Totosai! You're the best!" Kagome gave a grin and watched as a small blush made its way to his face.

"Let's go outside for a test try." Kagome grabbed the twin swords lying by her and strapped them down by using the loose chain on her belt to secure them one on each side. Wind was on her left side, for easy access by her right hand, while Lightning was on her right side for her left hand.

Kagome stepped outside closely followed by Totosai who stopped a few meters from his home. Kagome kept walking until she was in the middle of the field. She crossed her arms and slid both blade simultaneously out.

She moved her body until she was crouching into a familiar stance. She sprung into action as she performed her dance. She kicked and sliced her imaginary foe with practiced speed and grace. Near the end of her dance, Kagome crouched down with her arms crossed and blades near each shoulder. She let her energy flow into the blades and slashed her imaginary foe in an 'x' motion.

Large blades of what seemed like wind encased with lightning streamed forward and headed straight into the forest. Several trees were sliced and burnt. A few seconds later there were many loud crashing noises as the trees finally were subdued due to gravity.

"Very impressive! Though I can't say the same for the forest any more." A faint blush tainted her cheeks as she looked at the damage she had done. Catching her breath, she sheathed her swords and spun around to meet Totosai's gaze. Lightning was really was draining to use.

"So… um… do you still want me to try out the bow?"

"I am curious… but I don't think the forest can take much more beating. How about you shoot it across that lake that's a bit further north?" Kagome nodded her agreement and they headed north.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

They walked out from the small trail that was in the forest and made it to a large lake. The tranquil water was crystal clear and it was easy to see the fish that freely swam here and there. Kagome kept walking right up to the lake. The tides were lowering. Each wave would hit the rocks right under her feet and disperse into small drops of water.

Kagome stuck her hand out and summoned her bow like she did previously. This time it glowed with a silver and gold aura. After a few minutes it subsided and Kagome grabbed it from midair. She stood with the bow arms length apart and placed three fingers on the string. She drew it back and rested her right hand right under her chin. Her movements were steady and fluid never wavering. Pouring energy into her hands she had created her arrow again. Letting her energy pool around her arrows, Kagome let go of the string. The arrow soared through the air just a few feet above the lake.

The water of the lake parted for the arrow. A silver glow and then a gold glow encased the arrow. The silver was as smooth as a current of air and the gold one was crackling with energy. The two colours twisted around each other as the arrow ripped through the air. The two energies took a vague from of a dragon gliding in the air.

It wasn't very clear but it looked like each of the long snake-like energies had 4 limbs and claws. There were hollow spots at the front of the energies that looked suspiciously like eyes. There was a slit under the 'eyes' that looked like jaws. The two energies weaved around each other and finally landed into the lake with a spectacular water show.

Kagome dropped on her butt and started to take many deep breaths to try and calm down her beating heart.

"I don't think I'll try that very soon. I'm exhausted! These weapons really take a toll on your energy."

"Well I guess you should start training right away young lady! If you want to use these weapons to the full extent I suggest you practice more. Let's head back to the forge and you may eat and rest for a bit before heading out. Totosai turned around and headed down the path towards his home. 'That girl has a lot of potential. I didn't expect her to be able to call upon those dragons so soon. She may not have noticed because the images weren't very clear but those dragons will take on a more detailed shape when she has practiced more.'

"Hey Totosai! Wait up!" The young woman jogged up to the old hermit, trying desperately to catch her breath.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while. i just couldn't really figure out what i could write in this story. And also i'm lazy so sue meh. i enjoy reading other stories more than writing it :P i'm pretty sure that there aren't any words that are stuck together... i swear it's not my fault! it's just like that for some strange, twisted reason... anyways... i hope i can think of something to write and i might put some more effort into it too... for those readers who enjoy reading this story: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner!)


	23. Arranged Marriage?

(Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**.)

(A/N: Hope you people like this chapter! The next chapter seems kind of short and I'm hoping to make it longer... _shrugs_ iunno... well enjoy!)

Chapter 23: (I can't think of a chapter name XP)

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V_

'Let's see… I've got the jewel shards, my backpack, my clothes, my weapons, two daggers I slipped under my bandages (she wrapped some bandages on her arms and hands just for the heck of it), my trench coat, some food and water, and my personal hygiene supplies. I don't think I'm missing anything…' I turned my head to look out the door. A gust of wind whipped the binds of the door just enough for me to see that the sun had a few more hours before setting.

'I have to make it to Sesshoumaru's castle by the day after tomorrow. I better start soon seeing I have no idea where it is… I should have asked where his castle is! Too late now Kags… maybe Totosai will know.'

"Totosai? Would you happen to know the direction of the western castle?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's located southwest from here, past some villages and mountains. There are a few mountains around Sesshoumaru's estate. If you're about a mile from the mountains you should be able to see some rocks jutting out oddly at the top. If you look hard enough, you'll be able to see something that resembles a dog. Just walk south east from the mountain a little and you should be able to see the castle. It might take a few days to get there."

(A/N: if I'm not mistaken I think this would be the 4th day or yea… let's just say 4th… I lost count… and I tried going back but I failed miserably to understand what I meant. Let's just say she has 2 days plus the rest of the evening to get to Sesshoumaru.)

"Thanks for everything Totosai! I'm going to leave now. Bye!"

"Bye Lady Kagome. Have a safe journey."

"Thanks Totosai," I said before turning around and heading out the door. 'Hopefully I'll make it to one of the villages on my way.' I headed to the dense forest that was south of Totosai's hut. Once I figured out which direction to travel, I started to run, hoping to make it to a village before nightfall.

_End of Kagome's P.O.V _

**_-----_** **_Western_** **_Castle-----_**

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V_

I looked out the window in the library. The children were in the gardens again with Jaken chasing around after them. He seems to be wearing what looks to be a pink kimono. I can hear the children run, scream and laugh as Jaken trips over the hem of the kimono. I'm guessing the children were bored so they dressed him up.

After awhile, I made my way back to my desk and continued with my work. I've done about a third of my work. But then, there's another pile of scrolls on my desk waiting for me too look over. I dread to reach that pile. Although it isn't the scripts and treaties I usually have to sign, it is still to my dismay that I have to look through that.

The people under my reign think it's about time I get a mate. My late father and mother had gone through the same thing. Their mating was not out of love but it was an arranged marriage.

My father had stalled for too long and therefore had an arranged marriage with the daughter of one of the lords he ruled over. None of the upper lords, such as I, are allowed to mate with peasants. It is an ancient policy that we are to mate ladies born from a royal family and vice versa.

I was born not long after their marriage. Since I was heir to the western lands, my father neglected my mother seeing that she is of no use and left her in the castle while he roamed free in his lands.

I remember when I was young and I would often see my mother in her chambers crying. When I would address it, she would just brush it off and say nothing is wrong and we would continue our day by playing outside when I finished my lessons.

Mother was depressed. Not long after there was war. My mother died protecting me. Since then, I've known that emotions were weaknesses, and I trained in the dojo after all my lessons. Father didn't even seem to notice that mother was dead or missing. Once in a few months he would return for a few days just to finish some paper work then leave again.

He would barely acknowledge my existence. When I reached demon maturity, I started to roam the lands as well. Years afterwards, I heard from rumours that father had taken another as a mate. Among the rumours I heard that father had taken a human to be his mate.

Why? I asked him once and he says it was love. He never loved me or my mother. But he would love a human, a filthy human. He neglected mother and I, but he spent every moment he can watching out for Iyazoi and _gracing_ her with his presence.

Even when father was dieing, he went to see that woman and her half-breed son. He didn't even acknowledge that mother died and that she died protecting me. He didn't care that I was in danger and he never rushed back to the castle, but at the moment he was dieing of blood lost from the battle with Ryuukossei, he signed his own death by saving the brat and his _human_ mother.

He died for a human who would have died centuries before him due to old age, if not by famine, war and such. But he gave up his life for the two of them. Since then I despised the hanyou and his mother.

But if I were to have to require a mate due to an arranged marriage, would I neglect my mate?

17 years ago, some of the lords and generals, under my reign, had arranged for me to mate with the new born girl of the lord and lady of the southern lands. The arrangement was for me to mate this girl between her 16th and 18th birthday.

By that time the girl should have gone through demon maturity that is if she was alive. She disappeared after her birth along with the lady of the southern lands.

I was actually relieved that she disappeared. I was to mate a _girl_ I have no insight on. She would be a complete stranger to me. Even after 17 years I have not a clue what her name is, let alone appearance.

Father at least knew mother. They may not have had more than a few words together, but he knew who she was. I on the other hand don't. At least I won't have to find out if I would follow in my father's foot steps and disregard my mate.

Now that 17 years have passed, the lords and generals think it's about time I have chosen a mate-to-be. Even if it was part of the contract that I was not to mate until another year has passed. Everyone has figured that they had died so I am to pick someone to mate next year or the minor lords and generals will have to pick for me and arrange the date.

The annual ball is basically an excuse for youkai to meet other lords and ladies so that it may be easier to choose a mate. There have been previous set ups like this for some other lords and ladies. I was just lucky for the pass 17 years because I still had that contract the restricted me from mating another.

_Knock knock._

I was brought out of my musing by the annoying sound created by my retainer racking the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my temple. If this is another complaint about the children, I'm going to have a serious headache.

_Knock knock_

I took three big, deep breaths before I braced myself for his obnoxious voice. (A/N: hey if I were working on piles after piles of paper, listening to Jaken's complaints, for days, I'll think Jaken's voice would sound obnoxious.)

"Come in." The door creaked open and like I predicted, Jaken came in. He bowed and then stood up straight.

"Milord, the lord and princess of the northern lands has made an unexpected visit to your castle. What would you like your humble servant to do?"

"Send them up. Send a servant to bring tea for us."

"Yes, right away milord."

_End of P.O.V_

**_-----Inuyasha's Group/Kaede's village----- _**

"Sango, Miroku, what are ye doing here? Where's Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kaede, rose from her garden of herbs. She had been tending to her herbs when she was interrupted by the shadows of 2 tall figures. She looked up and was surprised to see Sango and Miroku. Kaede had mostly been expecting the villagers that usually come to her for medical help.

Sango had a far off look, while Miroku seemed troubled. If anything were to trouble the monk into not going off and groping other women, then something serious must have been wrong.

"Sango? Miroku?" The two figures stopped in their tracks seemingly to come out of their thoughts. It was then that they realized that Kaede had been talking to them.

"I apologize, Lady Kaede. We were in deep thought. What was the question again?" Miroku apologized for them and gave a warm smile. Sango snapped out of her thought to only nod in agreement and acknowledge Kaede before drifting off in thought again. Only this time she wasn't staring off into the forest or the sky, but seemed to be staring down at Kaede's herb garden.

"Aye, I was just wondering why you two are back so soon and where Inuyasha and my deceased sister is."

"Inuyasha? He's probably off chasing the dead," Sango's voice was hard and cold at the mention of Inuyasha and Kikyo. _Sigh_ "Sorry about that Kaede. It's just that Kagome…"

"No need to apologize child. I understand. Have you any information about young Kagome?" Kaede motioned them to her hut where they were out of the sun. She went over to a corner to gather a pot, some tea leaves that Kagome had generously brought from her era, and some water that she kept in a pail.

"Lady Kaede, that is one of the reasons that we've come back to the village." Miroku settled down by the pit along with Sango and started to gather some firewood for a fire. Sango took some rocks and lined the pit before Miroku dumped the load of firewood. She took two rocks and started to smash them together to create spark.

After the fire started, and the pot of water was set above the fire, Kaede finally set herself down beside the two of them.

"So I gather ye did not retrieve young Shippo from that demon. I did not expect ye to return so soon just after a few days from departing." When the water boiled, Kaede took the pot of water off the fire and prepared the tea before handing some out to the two.

Miroku took a sip of his tea, savouring the delicious taste and a memory of the young woman who had introduced it to them.

"No, Shippo is with Lady Kagome at the moment. To answer the question that you asked previously, yes, we have found some information about Lady Kagome."

"Aye? How are ye so sure Shippo is with Lady Kagome?"

"That's because it was Kagome who came to get Shippo," Sango was oddly calm and took another sip of her tea while staring blankly into the fire.

"Oh? Last you said a strange demon came to get Shippo." At the mention of the strange demon, a small smile seems to light up on Sango's face, which was also caught by both Miroku and Kaede.

"That was because that demon was Kagome." Sango took a sip of her tea while she let Kaede digest this turn of events before continuing, "that was the reason why I'm so sure."

"Are you positive that it was Lady Kagome?" Kaede said. She knew there was something special about Kagome. It wasn't only the fact that she was able to see and sense the jewel, or that she resembled her deceased sister either, but the fact that she was a demon in disguise seemed a bit… well… strange.

Why would Kagome disguise herself? What would her purpose be in doing something so futile? If it was because she was after the jewel, then wouldn't it have been better if she just off and goes to find it herself. It isn't as if she is obliged to stay in this mismatched group. She could have left anytime. But she didn't so that leads Kaede back to the question, what was her purpose in disguising herself.

"Yes I'm positive that it was Kagome. She may have gotten some new markings and physically changed a bit, but I can definitely recognize it was her. She told me she didn't know that she was a demon until a few days ago, on her 17th birthday, on the day after she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Ironic isn't it? It was supposed to be a happy birthday but she had an unhappy betrayal."

"I'm sure that Lady Kagome is fine. Would you like me to continue with the explanation or would you rather do it?" His gaze shifted from the fire to Sango's face. Both of them saw her shake her head saying that she would continue on her own.

"Kagome told me that she is actually the daughter of the Lord of the southern lands, making her the heir of the southern lands. 17 years ago, Lady Tsuki of the southern lands was attacked and hid at the well, making a trip to her era. She was adopted into the family after her biological mother died the same night but not before she put a concealing spell on Kagome so that she was to appear human for those 17 years. She just recently turned back to her own form and requested from me not to tell Inuyasha or Kikyo. I hope, Lady Kaede, this information does not go beyond the three of us."

"If young lady Kagome wishes that, then I will keep my word that this information will not be heard by any other."

"Thanks Kaede."

* * *

(A/N: Oh thanks for your wonderful reviews. I just realized that out of my 500 or so reviews, I think I only got one flame. Well one review that I recognize as a flame but that was somewhere in the earlier chapters. Oh well I was happy after a few more hours when some positive reviews came in. I have no idea why I'm complaining now. I think it's 'cause I have nothing else to do and I'm awfully bored. 

Oh but, if you have to flame or anything, can you please refrain from calling me names?

Surprisingly I finished this chapter on the 25th but I didn't feel like updating yet. A reviewer, LadyAkina, suggested that I name the blades. She suggested the wind blade to be named Reioseiga which I don't think is a bad idea but would anyone else want to help me figure out names? I'll post it so that people may choose if it doesn't turn out I'll choose, that is if I update often.

_**Wind blade** name(s):_

Reioseiga (by: LadyAkina)

_**Lightning blade** name(s):_

(None at the moment but hopefully this slot will be filled)

Do I need to name the bow? Well hopefully someone will help me out here. I really do suck at names. If there are more, tell me which one you like. Oh question, is Iyazoi the name of Inuyasha's mother? Although I might not use it anymore I would want to know for record.

Well this turned out to be the longest author's note that I have written. This is also the longest chapter I've written. Me ish gonna go bye!)


	24. Shina

(A/N: Dear reviewer: WHAT-THE-HELL,

The reason why I wrote in my summary "Don't like, don't read" was because of my first flame. Someone had written a review that had contained some profanity that was directed to me because the course of the story wasn't turning out the way they liked; mainly because of my choice to write a SessKag pairing.

What I was referring in the summary was that if you don't like my main pairing, you aren't obligated to read it. It was really just my way of avoiding some hateful name callings. I personally don't mind flames as long as it wasn't meant to insult me but rather to help me improve my work.

I'm sorry if I offended you or any other readers. I'd like to thank you for pointing that out so I may apologize for my rudeness but I will not change my summary. Thanks again for your review and I hope you didn't take it too harshly.)

Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Actually there is very little I own... so don't sue!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Shina 

**_-----Sesshoumaru's Castle-----_**

Sesshoumaru stood up when a knock was heard at the door announcing the arrival of the lord and princess of the northern lands. The servant had already brought in the tea a while ago.

"Come in," his voice was low and cold, void of any emotions. Although Sesshoumaru always acted cold and emotionless, the princess of the northern lands still seemed infatuated with him. If it wasn't the fact that his father owed the northern lord a favour or that if the peace treaty was at stake, Sesshoumaru would have rudely said 'no' to her pursue.

In the eyes of many lords and ladies, Sesshoumaru and princess Shina would make a beautiful couple. Even though their races are different, at least they were still in the canine category. And it so happens, that she was one of the top candidates that the lords and ladies want him to mate.

The doors creaked open and two regal forms stepped through. Both were deadly beautiful but nothing that interested Sesshoumaru, considering one was a guy and the other a clingy girl that somehow freaked him out, a little, not that he would admit it. She was happy and all while out of battle, but once you give her a sword and armour, the girl was plain evil. She would have a sadistic smile on her face and malicious gleam in her eyes. Shina made a fierce opponent.

Lord Haru and lady Shina were both arctic foxes, a rare type of breed that seemed to enjoy colder climates, one reason why they ruled and the north and mostly stayed there in the mountainous landscape in summer.

Lord Haru's playful green eyes scanned the room and rested on Sesshoumaru. His silk midnight blue haori and hakamas made no sounds at his graceful steps. His snow white hair was flowing freely down to his waist. Haru had a slim face and his skin was slightly tanned. Both he and his daughter had pointed humanoid ears due to being a taiyoukai. Haru couldn't help but have a smile plastered on his face as his daughter's excitement in seeing Sesshoumaru again.

A streak of white ran across the room and latched itself to Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to look to see who it was. But seeing the lord of the northern lands here, plus the fact that it was also one of the candidates the lords and ladies had chosen for him, he refrained from removing her and killing her. If it was any normal demon who tried this, they would be dead before they stepped through the door.

"Hello Shina," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Sesshy! It's been so long since I've last saw you!" she stared at her with her green eyes. Her white hair swayed to a stop and landed just above her waist. It was braided and twisted into a neat little bun and left two long strands to frame her pale slender face. Like most ladies, she wore the large elegant kimonos. The inner layers were a soft pink while the outer layer was white and had red sakura petals littered here and there. It strongly reminded him of the pattern on the haori he owned and wore.

The girl was utterly obsessed with him. This was one of the reasons why he was mate-less. Obsessed females kind was disturbing, especially if the topic of the obsession was him. It wasn't as if Shina was the only one who openly expressed herself to him. Some of the previous females grated his nerves so much he killed them, well the ones that weren't from a royal family, and the rest he dismissed by being cold and blunt when saying 'no'.

But Shina was another story. It was pretty much impossible to say 'no' to her without trying to cause a war by offending the northern lord. Only reason he wasn't mated to her was thanks to the contract. There were times when he want to thank the kami's that the princess of the southern lands disappeared.

But he can't avoid the inevitable. He will have a mate in just less than a year and most likely it will be Shina. Besides, she pretty much scared the rest of the candidates for even proposing.

When the lords and ladies added Shina into the list of possible mate-to-be's, over half of the unmated ladies had forfeited the chance. It also didn't help that Shina had publicly announced that she wouldn't think twice about killing the bitch who beat her in mating Sesshoumaru. It made Sesshoumaru somewhat relieved because that meant less giggly, annoying, 'seductive', girls, but it also disturbed him that she would go that far just to be his mate.

Thus his conclusion that she was obsessed with him.

He nodded his head in recognition to the female attached to his arm.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how are you this fine evening?" Lord Haru grinned at the pure happiness on his daughter's face.

"I'm fine, lord Haru. What has brought you here to my castle unexpectedly?" Sesshoumaru waved to the seats that were across from him. As they took their seats, the servants came around and offered the tea that was brought up earlier.

"Same reason as always lord Sesshoumaru, Shina here just wanted to see you again. She complained that it has been _way_ too long," lord Haru sent a glance at Shina who had a blush staining her once ivory cheeks, "She also threatened me that if I didn't take her here, she would go on a wild killing spree."

"It WAS a long time…" she muttered.

"She was also wondering if it would be alright if she stays here until the annual ball, though I don't understand why she couldn't ask you herself…" Haru smirked at the predicament he had created for his daughter. The blush that was on her cheeks had become even darker so that it matched the red petals that scattered her kimono.

"That's fine," Sesshoumaru said curtly. Shina seemed to brighten up and forget about the embarrassing manners and smiled cheerfully.

"I won't be staying though. I still have to tend my lands for these two months." Haru abruptly stood up from his seat. "I'll be leaving now. Thanks for taking in Shina lord Sesshoumaru. Now Shina behave yourself here, I don't want to hear that you purposely caused trouble here." He nodded to both of them.

"Have a safe journey father!" Shina waved to her father. At Sesshoumaru's nod, Haru excused himself from the room and headed back to his estate.

"Jaken, set up a room for lady Shina."

**_-----Where Kagome's at-----_**

Kagome ran through the forest at a steady pace. She had only stopped twice in the three hours that she had been travelling just to gather some water by a stream or lake. The sun was nearly setting and Kagome didn't look forward to sleeping in the forest again. Who knew what creepy crawlies lived there. Just thinking about it, gave her the jitters.

The trees were starting to disperse indicating she was either nearing a large clearing or field, maybe a large lake, some rocky mountains or maybe a village. She was hoping for the latter. Kagome skidded to a halt just inches before tumbling down the cliff.

"Oops… I forgot that it could be a possibility that it could be a cliff." Kagome walked back a few steps for safety measures. It might not be to bright to stand so close to the edge, especially if it can give way anytime and she was not hoping to land down there. It might not kill her, but why would anyone want to take a chance on that? Besides, with all that rock jutting out, if it didn't kill her, it would still be painful.

Kagome peered over the cliff hoping to find out how close she is to civilization. To her surprise this area looked awfully familiar. There was a village below to the left. The cliff was facing a very large lake. Off to the right there was large very large and dark cave. Then it hit her, she and the others travelled here just over a year ago.

"Let's see if they still live there," Kagome mumbled to herself while a large smile plastered her face. She hadn't seen her two friends in such a long time. She turned around to look for another route down and towards the village. Kagome faltered in her tracks, her narrowed eyes lost the happy gleam and her smile turned into a frown. There was someone in the forest heading straight towards her.

* * *

(A/N: Yays! I updated! AndI gots some awesomereviews last chapter! I think this chapter is kind of short… but I'll make it up on the next chapter! Ironically, I got the next chappie started before this one hehe :P but then I found out that it wouldn't flow properly so I had this chapter made… so its kind of short. Well here are the names you people suggested to meh :D and I really like what you people suggested. Thanks, everyone! If you people can't think of anything, you can help me out by picking which one you would like from what I have. I really appreciate the help! 

**_Wind blade_**_ name(s):_

Reioseiga (by: LadyAkina)

Kazeyaiba (by: XxBaByKaGoMexX)

**_Lightning blade_**_ name(s):_

Inazuma (by both: ladylillyofazra & kyasarinyume07)

Kuroseiga (by: firetiger) 

Rakurai (by: LadyAkina)

Kyuuden (by: LadyAkina)

Inazunaha (by: angelfromjapan666)

Denkouyaiba (by: XxBaByKaGoMexX)

Kimotota (by: star2bcaught)

Inabikari (by: kyasarinyume07)

Binshona (by: Dark Inu Fan)

Iontari (by: Pernes Empress)

Raiseiga (by: Kuro-Himitsu)

**_Bow_**_ name(s):_

Ryusaki (by: Pernes Empress)

Oh thanks, Kogasgirl142, for pointing out that I spelled Izayoi wrong. I'll go fix it soon (I hope...). I'll update the next chap uh… definitely within the 2 weeks! It can be sooner if I finish it and if I feel like its ready to be up. Oh the next chapter will be longer than most of mine, but don't get your hopes too high… maybe I should double check it just in case…)


	25. Shiori

(A/N: Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! I loved them all. They helped a whole lot! I hope you guys are happy I updated! I changed the title of the story. 'cause I didn't like the original.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 25: Shiori 

Kagome's hands went directly to her swords. Her arms were crossed and ready to pull the swords out at a moments notice. Kagome slid the swords halfway out of their sheaths and waited for the unknown person to arrive.

Right on cue, a demon expertly weaved out of the forest and glided down in front of her in a battle stance. It was clearly a bat demon, judging by the leathery wings it had, but his kind looked different from the other species of bats that used to live here a year or so ago.

"What is a wench like you doing in our lands?" He had large pointed ears and a large set of black leather-like wings protruding from his back. He had black hair that reached the middle of his back and had malicious red eyes. He also had very sharp long claws. His slim face and fit body made him look quite handsome.

"I'll go anywhere I please. If you want leave this place with your life intact, I suggest that you step aside." Kagome made a step forward and slowly drew out both swords threateningly.

"Who says that a small bitch like you will beat me?" The idiotic bat stood bold and still in her path down to the village. He raised his right hand and flexed his claws letting the sunlight reflect off the sharp tips. But Kagome wasn't impressed. She had seen many more intimidating threats than that and still made it out alive.

"I said, step out of my way." Kagome was starting to get really irritated with this foolish demon. He had a smug arrogance that stated he was better than everyone.

"You inferior bitch, these are our lands. You will die for trespassing," he snarled and shrieked. His high pitched shriek rang through Kagome's ears causing her to falter a bit. Her ears rang but she refused to step down.

"I said move or die. You're in my way," Kagome's cold voice filtered through the air. When it seemed like the bat wouldn't budge from his spot, Kagome had had enough of this game. The sun was already half way down and most likely more of the bat's followers were going to come out and hunt. This stray bat was just probably patrolling the area so making sure there wasn't danger nearby. Kagome, who was tired from the day's events, did not want to fend off all those demons by herself.

Kagome leaped forward and thrust both her swords. He smirked and caught both her swords in his claws in each hand. The bat had a smug little smirk on his face but missed the satisfied gleam that flashed through her eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me," his smirk quickly turned into a malicious scowl when Kagome let her miko energies pour into both blades, instantly melting his main weapons, his claws.

"You bitch! What have you done to my beautiful claws!" Kagome smirked and leaped back her swords pointed to the ground on each side in a defensive position.

"If you leave now, I'll spare you're miserable life," Kagome threatened. She wasn't in the mood to play with a defenceless bat. All she wanted to do was to go down to the village and meet her old friends. That is if they still lived in that village. She wouldn't be surprised if the villagers made them leave. With those stupid demon hating humans, they probably threw them out of the village after the defeat of Taigokumaru. But apparently some newer bats moved into the area.

"You will not see the last of me. You'll pay for what you've done!" he then flew off into the forest.

"Right... It's not like I'll be here for long..." she mumbled and headed down the path to the villages. The day's events were really taking a toll on her. She trudged tiredly down the path ahead hoping to make it there in thirty minutes which will be when the sun sets and the moon comes out. Although she was visibly tired, her senses were still on full alert.

When Kagome reached the outskirts of the village, she was already starting to get a splitting headache. It's like these people haven't seen a demon this close before. Either that or that there was never a _nice_ demon around. They make it seem like the event of killing Taigokumaru had never happened, like they never proved that not all demons were bad. It irritated her beyond belief.

Once she even stepped into view of the humans, they stared at her, her two swords, her facial markings, which were more visible, and lastly her fluffy tail which was wrapped lazily around her waist like a big long fluffy belt, and they went screaming 'demon! Run for your lives' or something like that and fleeing like a flock of birds who heard a gun go off.

Kagome tried to explain that she wasn't going to hurt or killed them but the after the first three attempts of talking to the villagers, and having them scramble backwards and scream in horror right back at her, Kagome gave up. But still, a large headache was forming and she couldn't do anything about it.

But the thing was, she wasn't even close to the middle of the village where there were more humans and she was getting irritated enough to think of a way to shut them up.

'Now I definitely wouldn't be surprised that Shiori or her mother moved out of this village.' Just as Kagome finished off her thought, another demon-like aura was moving towards her at a quick pace. 'Oh, now what?' Kagome groaned and pulled out the wind sword.

Just when she finished pulling it out, a female who looked to be around 15 in a lavender fighting kimono skidded to a halt. She had long white hair pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her skin was a natural shade of tan with no markings on her skin. She had sharp claws that had a beautiful shade of translucent pink. Her pink eyes were cold and calculating but Kagome knew that it was just an act in front of an enemy. In her hand was a chained sickle similar to the weapon she saw Kohaku use except this weapon was made from a hard smooth metal instead of some demon's bones.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief, and sheathed her sword. She gave a small smile to the bat hanyou which seemed to confuse her. Ironically, by now the frightened humans were gathering around the _scary_ and _deadly_ demons, watching the confrontation. They were still a safe distance away if both of them were to break off into battle, but curiosity kept them there with, thankfully, their mouths shut.

"Shiori! You've grown so much since that last time I saw you!" A small blush stained her cheeks but the confused gleam in her eyes didn't falter. Kagome made a few steps forward hoping to talk to her friend closer instead of yelling across the field. Kagome made another step but stopped when she noticed the young bat hanyou tense.

The humans who were watching this event were starting to whisper, but with both Kagome's and Shiori's hearing, since Kagome was a full demon and Shiori was part bat, they heard every comment whispered among them loud and clear. Some of the men from the village even took the courage the yell some of them.

"One demon isn't bad enough, now she's attracting another!"

"We should have kicked her and her dead demon-loving mother out of this village long ago. They're nothing but trouble!"

"Demons are never up to any good!"

"They're cold blooded killers I tell ya! Cold blooded!"

"The only reason why demons attack is because of _her_!" by this time, the villagers were picking up the many fist sized rocks that littered the ground and started to chuck it at them. Both of them dodged easily, but Kagome really was getting tired and wasn't in the mood of getting stones thrown at her plus she had a splitting headache from the screeching the villagers gave while fleeing from her.

Nope not in the mood at all.

After a few minutes Kagome was fed up. Not like she wasn't a while ago but the last of her patience ran out for these humans. She would even tie them up in ropes, somehow bind their mouths, and drag their asses back to the village if she could have a nice meal and a place to sleep for the night. Just as she was about to grab some ropes from her backpack, a light purple barrier snapped up into place around her and Shiori. What surprised her was that this wasn't one of her barriers but a demonic barrier made by the bat hanyou beside her.

"I thought that Tetsusaiga took your ability from making barriers. But how?" her questions were unanswered as their attention was drawn to the humans who were screaming and running back to the village after seeing that the rocks they were throwing weren't getting through but hitting an invisible force which was the barrier.

_Sigh_ "They give humans a bad name," Kagome watched as one of the males who participated in insulting them and throwing rocks at them, running as fast as his legs could carry him and missed the crack in the ground and tripped and fell into a small pile of horse manure, "fumbling idiot."

Her comment got a small giggle from Shiori who was watching the human get up and running for his life.

"So... how was it that you were able to make barriers again? I was positive Tetsusaiga took that ability." Shiori blinked a couple of times before realization hit and a happy smile replaced the cold and calculating look she had.

"Lady Kagome? But how? You were human the last time I saw you!"

"Well... it's a long story and I don't really feel like standing out here the whole time while explaining it. Do you have anywhere I can stay for the night? I'm really tired from the travelling." Kagome was really starting to slump on the spot. All she wanted now was a nice place to sleep and some decent food to eat.

"Oh sorry. Let's go back to my place. I have enough room for another person." Shiori made one wave of her hand and the barrier that was set around them dissipated and dissolved into thin air. Shiori lead them straight through the village towards the other side where her mother's house was. Many of the villagers were in their houses peeking through the window or the door as they watched the younger demon lead the older demon away.

Although Kagome was getting irritated that there were so many eyes watching her every move, Shiori seemed unaffected as if she was used to it. Kagome couldn't help but think 'poor girl'. It was clear that these people despised demons or anyone with a hint of demon blood with a passion. Only an idiot would miss that.

The two of them walked peacefully to a secluded area of town that didn't seem like it was inhabited in quite a while. She followed Shiori into a familiar hut and settled down by the fire pit which had small glowing embers that proved there was a fire lit not long ago. Kagome took off her trench coat and her weapons and settled it down by her backpack she left by the wall. Shiori took some firewood and tried to coax the embers into igniting the dry wood to produce a roaring fire.

"I'm sorry if I don't have a lot in this hut," she smiled sadly while staring at the fire.

"Don't be. I'm the one that is asking for things so one should not expect too much," Kagome gave a small smile to the woman beside her, "I heard them say that your mother died." Shiori tensed at the mention of her deceased mother.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kagome watched at Shiori shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just that... when you guys left the village a year and half ago... another bat demon tribe who was competing with the old tribe that lived here over land finally beat them. Because the barrier was gone, the older occupants that lived in the cave were easy to kill off, after all Inuyasha did kill most of their skilled warriors." As Shiori was talking, she got out a pot and some water from a bucket nearby and set it over top of the fire to boil. She walked around the place and grabbed many items that she could put into pot to make a stew.

"After the new bat tribe moved into the cave, they started to terrorize the village like the other bats. They killed many, and my mother was one of the unlucky ones." A lone tear slid down her cheek as she put some of the ingredients in the water.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" Kagome asked. She was speechless. This girl had seen death at such a small age and had to live through it with not help from others. And with this village that hated demons so much, it would have only made the situation worst.

"I'm fine," she furiously wiped the tears away from her face, "At the last moment I was able to erect a barrier. I guess it turns out that Tetsusaiga never really stole my powers but just merely imitated it. It took me by surprise really but I was able to save most of the villagers. Mother died of blood lost though. But before she left, she told me to live happily and smile." Shiori smiled sadly.

"You're mother was really something special. I know she's proud of you. After all, not everyone would live and tolerate those idiots in the village and still smile and protect them."

"I guess so. It was after that, that I started to train my powers. And yeah, like you said I try to protect the villagers from youkai that come around here. But lately those new bats from the tribe are disrupting the village. I fight them off best I could but there are just too many of them for one person to fight. But after a while, the villagers grew weary of trusting a hanyou like me and they started to think that I was in league with those other bats and that I would betray them for the youkai to eat one of these days." Shiori stirred the pot in front of her. The fragrant smell of the stew filled the hut.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you what happened to me," seeing Shiori nod, Kagome continued, "Well... just a few days ago I learned what my true heritage was. I learned that I was adopted into a human family that my dead mother came across. But before she left me with the family she had cast a spell on me so that I would appear human until my 17th birthday. Um... what else is there to say? Oh... Inuyasha kind of doesn't know because I ran away that night after hearing him confess that I was nothing more than a shard detector..." Kagome drifted off. Her eyes contained that faraway look and her expression suddenly turned sombre.

"That's sad to hear. I was sure you two would make a really cute couple." That statement caused Kagome to blush a faint pink. She shook her head negatively.

"I don't think it was meant to be. Besides, he's already pursuing another," 'pursuing the dead to be exact,' "Anyways I was thinking after training a bit I would go find my father. Oh yeah... I'm also required to help Sesshoumaru while at it." At the mention of Sesshoumaru, Shiori couldn't help but stare at Kagome with her jaw dropping. Kagome fidgeted under her gaze and couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"Shiori, if you don't want to catch flies, then I suggest that you close your mouth." Shiori snapped her jaw back in place and couldn't help the small little blush that stained her cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just that, it's hard to believe that you met Lord Sesshoumaru and lived to tell the tale of it."

"Oh then I guess you didn't know that he and Inuyasha are half-brothers," Seeing her eyes widen in shock Kagome couldn't help but let out another chuckle, "Yeah... kind of hard to believe. They're nothing a like! Well other than the silver hair and golden eyes... So I guess that's why they're at each other's heads every time we seem him. Come to think of it, I'm kind of surprised that I'm alive today with all those battles they have. I'd have to say, I wasn't exactly the strongest in the group when I was human..."

Shiori spooned out the steaming stew into some bowls and handed it out to Kagome, who took it graciously.

"You've grown a lot since that last time. Last time I saw you, you looked like you were nine years old. Now... look at you... you look like a fifteen year old!" Kagome's comment caused Shiori to blush a cute pink.

"Well you see... I've reached demon maturity. And well... we grow rapidly until we look the age of sixteen."

"Oh..." The two ate peacefully, having small talk in between. Night had already taken over the last of the daylight few hours ago. Kagome was tired and both of them decided to retire for the night.

_Few hours before sunrise _

"AHHHH!"

Both occupants of the hut sat up quickly and dashed out the door. Many ear-piercing screams filled the dark sky. Their heads whipped to the source of the noise and their eyes met with a large hoard of flying demons that were terrorizing the many villagers.

"It's another attack! Hurry! Let's get our weapons," Shiori said. They rushed back in the hut looking for their weapons.

* * *

(A/N: I know how you people feel about how short chapters are... but at least my updates aren't like 500 words or something right? Well... the beginning was around 800 words but that's why I plan on revising it! I hope to make it a bit longer but then I'm not really in the mood to do that as of late... The only things I have planned for this story is in my mind and it's kind of hard to twist the story into fitting what I want. Ok I'm finished my ranting! 

Thanks reviewer Kagome-chan, but I think I'm going to use the name Kazuma for a character rather than the weapons. Thanks for your review!

The names and some votes! Thanks to everyone for voting!

**_Wind blade_**_ name(s):_

Reioseiga (by: LadyAkina) 6

Kazeyaiba (by: XxBaByKaGoMexX) 2

Kazejiten (by: Kariisme)

**_Lightning blade_**_ name(s):_

Inazuma (by both: ladylillyofazra & kyasarinyume07)

Kuroseiga (by: firetiger) 1

Rakurai (by: LadyAkina) 1

Kyuuden (by: LadyAkina) 2

Inazunaha (by: angelfromjapan666)

Denkouyaiba (by: XxBaByKaGoMexX) 2

Kimotota (by: star2bcaught)

Inabikari (by: kyasarinyume07)

Binshona (by: Dark Inu Fan)

Iontari (by: Pernes Empress)

Raiseiga (by: Kuro-Himitsu) 2

Nariyuten (by: Kariisme)

**_Bow_**_ name(s):_

Ryusaki (by: Pernes Empress) 4

Anyekaiyaiba (by: KougaSesshomaruAnime)

Doragonsenshu (by: me but with the help of Nicnivin)

Draakremous (by: Lady-Crymsyn)

Ryusaigen (by: Kariisme)


	26. Nothing to Hold You Back

(A/N: Yup people. I changed the name. The old one was getting to my head, and it was starting to get on my nerves... So I changed it to New Developments. I'm glad some of you liked the new change.)

Disclaimer: I don't own?

Chapter 26: Nothing to Hold You Back

* * *

Shiori emerged first and waited outside for Kagome. Shiori wore a red fighting outfit and had her white hair put up in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her tan face. A sword and a few daggers were attached to her side.

Kagome came out with both her swords she had gotten from Totosai and some daggers hidden around her body. She wore a black set of priestess garbs that had a silver vines coiled around her body starting from her right leg. Her bluish-black tresses were tied up in a long braid.

They nodded to each before dashing off to the heart of the village.

"Like I've said earlier, the bats come once and a while and terrorize the village, stealing their food, silks, wine and killing many," explained Shiori, "They're led by a bat demon named Mayonaka."

"But as far as I see, this village seems kind of poor, so why would these demons keep tormenting this particular village when they can go to a richer one? I'm sure that they would benefit more from that." Kagome glance at Shiori. What surprised her was, there was a blush that was growing darker.

Shiori then mumbled a quick and quiet response that caused Kagome to almost trip over a rock. She recovered her footing and started sprinting to the village right beside the bat hanyou.

"Uh… I'm not sure I hear that right… You mind repeating that again but louder?" asked Kagome. Shiori blushed a few shades darker until it matched the matching shade of her eyes. She was practically glowing in the dark.

"Mayonaka wants me as his mate so that I may produce a barrier for his clan," the young bat hanyou responded quickly to Kagome.

"Haha… That's what I thought you said but… I can't believe how similar we are!" Kagome giggled which caused Shiori to look at her confused.

"Well you see, Kouga, leader of a wolf clan wants me as his mate because I can sense the jewel shards. Sound similar?" Shiori didn't know what to say and just nodded dumbly as they raced off into the village.

Many of the huts were destroyed and what were left of some were just splinters. Fire started to spread rapidly trapping them in the middle.

Kagome jumped back as another bat youkai swooped down to grab another human. Blood was littered throughout the battlefield. The metallic scent was thick enough for Kagome to taste it in her mouth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust trying to block out the smell before she puked.

"Kagome behind you!" yelled Shiori as she slashed at a demon coming her way. Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and spun around. Fresh blood splattered the ground in front of her as her sword removed the bat's head. Thick blood ran down her blade, dripping onto the brown soil.

She slowly slid out her other sword and started to help her white haired friend. Her movements were graceful, never wavering, as both demons danced around each other in perfect harmony. Blades met flesh and blood as the whole town was bathed in the red liquid.

The sun was peaking over the horizon when they stopped to take a breather. There were still fifty or so bats but they were hovering in the sky. All of the villagers were slaughtered, even the children and infants. This once lively village now housed the dead and wondering spirits. What was once clean was now a bloody battlefield.

"Hahaha," laughing was heard from above. Both Kagome and Shiori snapped their heads up to see one bat demon that seemed oddly familiar.

"Mayonaka…" whispered Shiori, "why have you attacked the village again? I've already refused your offer."

"Is that so, my dear? No actually, I'm after that bitch," he pointed at Kagome, "she ruined my beautiful claws! I swore my revenge on you."

"Oh… no wonder you look so familiar. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" questioned Kagome.

"Now that my clan has made you two exhausted I'll finally get what I deserve. What was that human saying? Killing two birds with one stone? (A/N: was it that:S I forgot, I don't exactly use it. Correct me if I'm wrong.) I'll get my revenge and I'll get my rightful mate. Haha" he cackled maliciously.

"I rather die than be your mate," Shiori yelled. She readied her chained sickle and positioned herself in a defensive position.

"Attack them!" screamed Mayonaka. Eight bats swooped down on each girl but they quickly disposed of them. Both took deep breaths to steady their hearts. Although the bats were relatively weak, attack after attack wore them down.

"Why don't you face me one on one instead of sending your clan members to me? Are you afraid to go up against me? I can't blame you, you lost pretty badly last time," Kagome taunted. She knew once they disposed of this arrogant bat, the rest if not most of them would stop attacking.

"Why you little bitch!" yelled Mayonaka. He drew a sword that was attached to his left side, and dived towards Kagome.

"Should I take that as an insult?" Kagome raised one blade and blocked his attack while she tried to slash him with his other sword.

"I see, I've succeeded into weakening you. Your movements have become sloppier and a lot slower." He took to the sky and swooped down again, trying to sever her head from her body. Kagome crossed her blades and blocked the attack. She pulled her hands closer together similar to a scissor motion and seized his sword within hers. With a flick of her wrist she disarmed him and sent his blade across the battlefield.

"You're right. I am growing tired of this. Why don't we end this now?" Shiori was off to the side battling the many bat demons while she was battling Mayonaka.

"You may have disarmed me, but you are still a weakling bitch," Mayonaka drew two daggers from his sleeves and started to charge at Kagome. Kagome immediately dodged and he took to the sky.

"I still have an advantage over you. I'm not bound to the earth unlike you. You won't be able to reach me with that short range weapon of yours," he cackled maliciously. This was seriously getting on Kagome's nerves. Readying her swords into an attack position she remembered that Midoriko drilled into her head, Kagome drew some of her miko energies into her swords.

Kagome crossed her swords, each of them cracking with energy. "You will not insult me!" she jumped as high as she could but it still couldn't reach him, and Kagome slashed onward. A burst of energy came from the swords and was heading for the laughing bat. The blade of wind was surrounded by crackling lightning and struck him through the middle and finally exploded killing the other bats behind him. The electricity cracked and hit many of them.

Most of the bats turned into ash or were burnt really badly. Kagome landed and nearly collapsed. She used her two swords for support while she slowly kneeled down on her knees. Her breathing was choppy and sweat beaded her brow. She had used a lot of her energy on him plus she was a bit drained from yesterday's demonstration.

"Kagome! Watch out! Behind you!" shouted Shiori. Tired, Kagome looked behind her to find one of the bats charging at her. Kagome let go of her swords and summoned her bow. She pulled back the string.

"Haha stupid girl, what are you going to shoot at me? Air! I think not," the bat continued his course towards Kagome not the least frightened.

Kagome still tired and kneeling pulled a tiny thread of energy, just enough to summon her arrow and released the string. The bat's eyes widened when he saw the arrow and that he was quickly heading into the path of the arrow, and at his speed, he couldn't stop. A bright flash of pink and the demon was turned to ash including two others who were in the path of the arrow.

Exhausted, Kagome dropped her bow. It dissolved into small grains of silver and gold sparks and melted back into her skin. Kagome sat there taking deep breaths trying to soothe her heart. Standing up, Kagome picked up her swords and proceeded to kill the remaining bats.

With the two of them working side by side, it took around five minutes to complete. The battlefield was a bloody mess and from what they could see, there were no survivors. This time the bats had wiped out the whole village. Some of the huts were still on fire and the ones that weren't were destroyed during the fight.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Shiori, they were beginning to dig graves for all the villagers even though they weren't the best of people. But it was only respectful to at the very least to bury dead.

"Yea I'm fine. What happened to the rest of the army, I swore there were a lot more…"

"The majority of them flew off because their leader was dead, but some of the more loyal ones stayed. By the way, where did that bow and arrow appear and disappear to? I don't recall seeing you have it with you…" The sun had finally arisen. The red tint in the horizon was nothing compared to the red battlefield and their blood-soaked clothes.

"Someone named Totosai had forged my swords and the bow and arrows for me. He had put a special spell on the bow and arrows so that I may summon them on will," Kagome explained. They hoisted body after body into the graves and buried them.

"Shiori what are you going to do now? Everyone here is dead, there's nothing to hold you back here."

"I know… I really didn't expect this to happen, so I don't know what else I may do…" she looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't anger that idiot, then maybe everyone would have been alive…" Kagome said softly.

"It's not your fault Kagome. Mayonaka would have probably attacked the whole village with or without you here. And if you weren't here, I might have had to mate that jerk."

"But I couldn't help but feel partially responsible. How about I make it up to you? You can travel with me."

"But what about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't mind another person to protect Rin."

"Rin?"

"Yeah, that's the little service I have to do to help Sesshoumaru, protect his human ward Rin."

"D-did you say _human_!" Shiori stuttered.

"Yeah, that was a surprise too. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And then after that is done, we can look for my father and then you can live with us too!" Kagome actually felt a bit excited about this prospect. After this short time and the life and death situation, Kagome was starting to view Shiori as a little sister she never had.

"I guess I could. It's not like there's anything to look forward in this deserted village. I'm just going to have to pack a few things and we can take a bath, because we both reek of blood and then we can go."

"But then we need to hurry, I said I'd be at Sesshourmaru's castle in just least than two days!"

"Are you sure you can make it on time? Considering this is the first time we're going there…" They headed inside the hut and rummaged through there belongings finding clean cloths and bath supplies.

"I hope so, I promised Shippo that I'd be back," answered Kagome. They headed out of the hut with their belongings with them. Shiori was in the lead with her stuff packed and Kagome followed with her backpack. They head out of the village to a close hot spring to bathe.

**_Somewhere Else _**

Sango and Miroku skinned the rabbit Kirara had caught and stoked the fired so that they may begin roasting it for breakfast. Inuyasha had made them start their search for 'Akoya' right after the talk with Kaede. They were heading west hoping to catch her with Sesshoumaru or at the very least collect some jewel shards. But just before dawn, Kikyo had disappeared with Inuyasha somewhere but none of that really concerned either one of them.

"I wish Kagome was still with us…" Sango sighed. She had missed her terribly even if it had only been a few days. It had made her start to wonder when she would be able to see her again. The cheerful sounds of conversation between Shippo and Kagome were dearly missed. Shippo's quick and cheerful chattering and Kagome responses with chuckles or laughs had greatly affected them. And with them gone, it just… didn't seem right…

"I know Sango, but if Lady Kagome was here, she would be suffering from Inuyasha and Kikyo being together. Maybe it was better off for her to have left," Miroku wisely said. They had just finished skinning the rabbit and he was washing the knives while Sango was roasting the food.

"I know… but I can't help but feel… _sigh_ I'm being selfish here. I know that it's better that she's out there but it's just so frustrating! I don't know if she's even alive! It's just so…" Sango broke off. Silent tears streamed down her face as she fiddled with the hem of her kimono. Miroku for once wrapped his arms around Sango and pulled her onto his chest, offering comfort without being a pervert.

"Shhh… It's okay… it's okay to be selfish sometimes… We're only human. Everything will turn out for the better, you'll see." Sango only cried harder while Miroku gave her some comfort.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a lot to do and I'm just not in the mood of writing. I hope this at least satisfied some people. Since I had the poll for so long I might as well stop it and announce the winners. Which are: _Reioseiga_ (by: LadyAkina), _Raiseiga_ (by: Kuro-Himitsu) and _Ryusaki_ (by: Pernes Empress). Thanks for all the votes and help. I hoped to enjoyed this chapter.) 


	27. Treachery

(A/N: Yes I know! It's a miracle! I'm not dead and managed to produce another chapter! XD Sorry for not updating for so long. O.o; I didn't realize it's been like half a year already. I somehow managed to pull myself to type up a chapter after some people actually wrote messages to me. XD I didn't know I still had such dedicated readers. Well I hope you er... somewhat enjoy this chapter; there's not much going on till the end :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This is solely unprofitable entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 27: 

"Get up!" the voice thundered throughout the clearing. Inuyasha's voice startled both Sango and Miroku out of their sleep and their hands automatically flew and gripped their weapons before realizing the source of their bewilderment was just above them. It was then Sango loosened her grip on the Hiraikotsu and started to rub the sleep away from her eyes and yawning in the process.

"Why are we in a rush? The sun just came out," Sango managed to say between yawns.

"Kikyo said she sensed some jewel shards not far to the north-west. It might be from that bitch the stupid wench gave the jewel shards to. If we don't hurry, they'll get away! So move your slow asses already!"

"I wonder what crawled up his ass…" murmured Sango. Miroku shook his head with a smile on his face. Sango never was a morning person, especially on days like these. Usually Kagome calmed down the grumpy girl before anything bad happened or 'sat' the hanyou for getting on her nerves.

----

It had been a few hours now and they were heading west. Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara while Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo on his back.

"Look he's already replaced Kagome! What a jerk. If it wasn't for the fact that all this is just a way to defeat Naraku, I'd leave right away," Sango seethed. It was then she felt a hand brush against her backside and heading down to her butt.

"Hentai houshi!" Sango spun around and slapped Miroku who nearly toppled off of Kirara.

"Can't you stop being a pervert for just one second!" she yelled.

"But dear lady Sango, I don't know what you mean," Miroku said while fringing a look of innocence, "That's the first time I've touched you since this morning. Surely that's over a second."

A tick was starting to form as Sango continued to listen to Miroku talking about how a 'humble' monk such as he would never be such a pervert. Another slap echoed through the air.

"Much better," mumbled Sango. Miroku had been knocked unconscious again. His head rolled a bit before slowly resting on Sango's back, his arms resting limply at his sides. A small blush made its way to her face before realizing he wasn't doing anything perverted.

"Houshi, what are you doing?" stuttered Sango. She could feel his head resting on her shoulder and the rest of his body pressed against hers. "I mean it!" She slowly turned her head around and found Miroku's peaceful face. Her blush deepened before mumbling, "Stupid monk."

The trip was relatively quiet until Miroku woke up and started the routine all over again.

"We're resting for a while!" yelled Inuyasha. It was odd, usually it wasn't Inuyasha who proposed to have a rest. But they've been travelling for a long while so they readily agreed. They settled themselves by a stream nearby and decided to catch some fish and build a fire.

Inuyasha had disappeared a few minutes after they had landed with Kikyo. Both Sango and Miroku were too tired and hungry to care much.

They placed five of the fish they had caught, courtesy of Kirara, near the fire for roasting. Just as the fish had finished cooking, Inuyasha appeared out of the forest alone. He quickly plopped down and took two of the cooked fish, one in each hand, and had started to eat.

"Hey! You can't just do that! We worked hard to get the food ready! You didn't do a single thing!" screamed Sango.

"Well there's three more, and you humans can't eat them all anyways," he replied between bites.

"Those were Kirara's!" she said between gritted teeth and Kirara mewed her protest.

"Inuyasha, at the very least, you could have said 'sorry' or 'thank you'," said Miroku.

"Or you get your own food instead!" Sango settled herself back in her seat and gave Kirara one of the fish they still had while she and Miroku took the other two.

"Sorry Kirara. Even when you caught these, it doesn't seem like you'll be getting the biggest portion," said Sango accusingly. The hanyou continued eating oblivious to what she had said about him. Kirara looked at her food a little sadly before continuing on with her meal.

"So Inuyasha, where did Kikyo go?" asked Miroku as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh she said she's going on ahead to check out a nearby village," he said absentmindedly.

"What village? I saw nothing for miles before we came down here," said Sango suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just blind. If Kikyo says there's a village nearby, there's a village nearby," growled Inuyasha.

"Maybe you're just too blind to figure out that Kikyo is betraying us!" she retorted.

"She is not betraying us!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Calm down. There's no point in arguing amongst us. Maybe Kikyo simply need to take care of some business and the soul-snatchers brought her there," Miroku tried to calm them. Sango sent a dirty look towards him and turned her attention elsewhere.

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Miroku was siding with Inuyasha, the guy that had chased away her sister-like figure. She and him both know that Kikyo was betraying them, so why? She felt incredibly alone.

Kirara sensing her master's depression, rubbed her head against Sango's leg affectionately. Sango absentmindedly gave Kirara a pet on the head.

They had stayed in that area until sunset as Inuyasha hadn't wanted to leave unless Kikyo came back. The fire they had built since the afternoon had died down some and they were running out of firewood.

"Inuyasha can you go get some firewood?" asked Miroku.

"Feh. Why would I want to do that?" he said while crossing his arms.

"You might be able to see if Kikyo needs any assistance if she's coming back," suggested Miroku. Inuyasha's ear perked up at the sound of Kikyo's name.

"Fine," he rose from his seat and headed off into the forest leaving both Miroku and Sango in the silence. Finally sighing in defeat, Miroku decided to confront Sango.

"Lady Sango," he said but Sango continued to ignore him.

"I know that you're mad about what I said this afternoon but if continued to argue, no doubt Inuyasha and us would separate into different ways. You have to remember that Kikyo is sneaking off behind Inuyasha's back,"

"Then why did you practically go against what I said about Kikyo!" she snapped.

"Inuyasha is too blind to see that she is sneaking off. So we have to watch Kikyo carefully. If we get chased away right now, it'll be hard to keep track of what Kikyo is doing. Please understand Lady Sango… we have to stay in order to find out what she's up to," Miroku closed his eyes after his explanation trying desperately to get Sango to see what he was saying.

They sat there in silence yet again. The only sounds were coming from the crackling fire and the soft jingles as the wind brushed by Miroku's staff.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Miroku cracked one eye open and stare at his beautiful female companion. The campfire highlighted her lean figure and delicate features.

"Don't worry, no harm was done," he said reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have acted so childishly. He just makes me so mad at times. Especially when he defends that clay pot," Sango admitted while gently stroking Kirara.

"It's understandable," smiled Miroku. They sat around the campfire enjoying the silence. It was a nice change without the loud mouth Inuyasha around. The only sounds were the crickets chirping and the wood crackling in the fire.

"AHHHHH!" a scream replaced the peaceful silence. Both Miroku and Sango immediately grabbed their items and mounted the transformed Kirara and began to make their way to the source of the sound.

They alighted down in the clearing with Kikyo surrounded by hundreds of demons. They scanned the area but Inuyasha wasn't in sight.

"Shit!" cursed Sango, she tried to herd Kirara the other way but the whole clearing was surrounded.

"Kikyo, what is the meaning of this?" yelled Miroku from across the clearing. He held his staff in a defensive position as did Sango with her weapon.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out if you haven't already," she said.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"He's… temporarily occupied. But don't worry, he won't die just yet. I still need him for the jewel shards and the death of my reincarnation," replied Kikyo. She turned around and began walking away. The demons parted for her but she eventually disappeared in the crowd of demons. A soft whisper in the wind reached their ears, "Goodbye and see you in hell."

As her voice faded, the demons began their attack. The three of them attacked, blocked, and watched out for each other's backs. But after so long, each one of them was beginning to tire. Due to exhaustion each one of them endured small scratches and bruises.

Kirara gave an almighty roar and tore threw a demon with her fangs and claws but more just kept coming. Both Miroku and Sango stuck close to Kirara in hopes of a clear pathway were they might be able to make an escape. So far, there was no such luck.

"Stand back Lady Sango," Miroku knew they were both tired and about to collapse. He knew he shouldn't risk it with Naraku's saimyoushou around, but it was his last resort. "Wind tunnel!"

Just as expected, those wasps flew out of the safety of the trees and flew straight towards Miroku's right hand. Miroku could already feel the beginning of the poison spread through his veins but he stood his ground.

The poison burned his insides and was starting to make his head pound and spin. Sango watched him worriedly. Sweat beaded his forehead. He knew he couldn't keep it up much longer and almost instantly collapsed onto Kirara. The number of the youkai diminished and seemed if only half of them were left.

Sango tried her best to protect them, but it proved to be very difficult. Kirara with Miroku on her back was restricted to only dodging.

Just then a loud growl filled the area. Many of them faulted and with a swing of her Hiraikotsu, killed several of them at once. She quickly scanned the area for the source of the noise and her eyes landed on the silhouette of a very large dog demon standing on the cliff above them.

It gave another loud growl and jumped off the cliff, and started heading towards them.


End file.
